Call It Destiny
by Sailor Elysia
Summary: Selenity, the princess of Avaria is kidnapped and it's up to Endymion to save her. Co-written with Eternal Angel.
1. One

"Mama, can you tell me a story...?" 

The little girl smiled wistfully at her mother, her blue eyes sparkling in delight. Her mother laughed as she picked her up, cradling her in her arms. "Of course I can little one..." 

"Once there was a beautiful princess..." 

The little girl's eyes danced with glee, "like me mama?" 

"Yes, like you, exactly like you little one. She had beautiful blonde hair just like you and the purest blue eyes in the land. Everyone loved her. But one day, some evil people came and took her away." 

"Oh no!" The little girl's whimper of despair for the fictional character made the queen want to smile. "But don't worry my little one, a wonderful knight in shining armor came and rescued her, taking her away from the evilness." She said as the princess giggled. "Did they fall in love mama?" 

"Of course they did little one, they fell madly in love with one another. It was destiny you see." She nodded solemnly and then asked, "What happened next?" 

"They lived happily ever after..." 

The little girl sighed at the prospect of happily ever after, "Will I ever live happily ever after with my knight in shining armor, mama?" 

Her mother stroked her hair, "Forever ever and ever, little one." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Call It Destiny   
by Elysia and Eternal Angel   
ely_chan@yahoo.com, stargazing12@hotmail.com   
Chapter 1 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Slipping through the castle silently, he hid within the shadows, hoping that no one would see him come in 'or even out'. He had been traveling for days now; rest became a distant memory, as he had seemed to always be on the move. He had to be quick for lost time could result to tremendous fault in his side. 

A week ago his best friend — who turned out to also be the king — had called him into court. He had been pacing around the throne room for quite awhile, and didn't seem to want to stop when he was in the room either. His sharps frustrated looks screamed out to him that something was wrong, and he soon found out what was. 

"Endymion! You're here! Finally!" 

Endymion raised his eyebrow at his blond haired friend. "What's the matter Andrew?" 

He paced around some more, before he came to a stop and looked up at him. "She's gone. Damnit, those bastards kidnapped her!" With those words he continued to circle about. 

He counted to ten before Andrew stopped his pacing and continued on speaking, "My sister just returned from some extensive schooling just in the countryside. A week later she's been kidnapped! Now tell me, wouldn't you be angry with that too? My sister for goodness sake! If they really don't like me, why not flat out try something with me, no need to pull in Selenity!!" 

With that he seethed some more, and continued to pace. Endymion frowned. "So you're telling me that the Sylathians kidnapped the princess?" 

Andrew stopped and then glared, "YES! That's exactly what I'm SAYING!! Now I want you to go off and find her!" 

He then sighed and took a deep breath, "Goodness, I'm sounding like a boar aren't I? Well, you're my most trusted companion and I know you'll get the job done." With that he then grinned. "Now run along Endymion and find her for me." 

"I don't even know how she looks like!" 

Andrew laughed. 

"You'll know her when you see her. Trust me, Selenity isn't someone you can mistake for just anyone." 

****** 

So now, here he was, looking for this princess who he had no clue looked like! Andrew might have been desperate at the moment, but still, some consideration would have been nice on his part. 

A bustle of footsteps slowly came closer as he took a deep breath as he waited for the men as they came closer. 

"Goodness, never had I thought a female could be so tremendously loud! I'm so glad you thought up about the whole gagging thing." The guard said to the other, as he nodded in pride. "Glad to help — I mean, anything to get her to shut up. She may be princess and all, but still, she has the vocabulary that can put one of our own men to shame!" 

They laughed and then walked by, as Endymion stared at the dangling keys that were attacked onto one of their belts. Slowly reaching out, he easily captured it in his arms as the men continued to walk away. 

He waited until he could hear them no more before he slowly continued on, lurking within the shadows with the keys in his hand. It took him ten minutes before he could find the right room where the princess could be held in, and another ten minutes just trying to figure out which key was the right one. 

With that he swung open the door, and he stared at the figure in surprise. She was definitely what Andrew had said, someone you can't mistaken for another, he had told himself, as he couldn't help but gawk at her. There was something about her, something that he couldn't quite place his finger on... 

And didn't really know if he wanted to. 

****** 

She always prided herself as a calm and agreeing person, but after being kidnapped, dragged away from her home, and then placed into this cubicle, she found that she was hanging on a thread; she couldn't help but say to hell with it all and force hell on those around her. 

Oh how much fun she had. 

Between cursing at them and annoying the hell out of them, she couldn't help but find this experience very liberating. She never knew how much fun it was to make a person snap, or seeing them snap and being able to do nothing about it! It was one of those win-win things for her. 

Of course those pea brained guards finally thought of gagging her. She sighed, as she wiggled on the chair she sat on. Being gagged and tied up wasn't so much fun anymore... 

She stared at the ceiling as she counted the stones again. 

413 stones. 

She tilted her head, wishing it'd grow another ten or twenty so she'd have another reason to count them without questioning her sanity... She wondered how her brother was doing now, and how he was fairing. She'd hate it if he were pacing a storm up for her — a habit he had whenever things went bad. It was dizzying watching him pace around in circles around her, or even more difficult listening him talk nonsensically. But he was king, he was allowed to do anything anyway he wanted, no matter how strangely it was. 

She frowned and then stared at the ceiling again, and began to count once again. 

A shuffling of keys then caught her attention, and she wanted to groan. Was it them again? 

But after ten minutes of key shuffling, she begun to wonder the possibility of them being drunk. If they were, maybe she could concur them into letting her go... men do stupid things when they were drunk, she thought solemnly. 

The door finally opened and revealed someone completely different. 

Dark armor covered his chest, a cape draped across his shoulders. And beautiful blue eyes that stared intently at hers... Time seemed to freeze for them as they stared at one another. 

_"A wonderful knight in shining armor came and rescued her..."_ she could hear her mother's voice whisper into her ears, _"They fell madly in love with one another..."_

But the reality of the situation had knocked her savior on the head as he then hurried to her, untying her hastily. 

"Selenity right?" His husky voice spoke up as she nodded, the ties finally free of her hands. She then took off the gag as she then spoke up, her beautiful eyes shinning with something intangible. 

"Do you believe in destiny?" 

He stared at her in surprise as she then shook her head, freeing her of his bindings as he took her away. She smiled and then asked instead, "Where's the white horse?" 

"Excuse me?" Endymion replied, as the two of them dodged between the shadows of the dungeon, trying desperately not to get caught. 

Selenity smiled, brushing the loose hair out of her eyes. "You're a knight in shining armor, aren't you? Aren't you supposed to have a 'gallant white steed?'" 

"Your brother is cheaper than you think," he retorted, leaning against the cool stonewalls. "You honestly have time to think about a foolish fairy tale at a time like this? If we're discovered, we could be killed!" 

She stuck her tongue out at Endymion when he wasn't looking. "How dare you call me foolish! I am a princess of the Royal House of Avaria, and you are nothing but -" 

"Nothing but a knight, yes, yes, I know, no need to remind me," Endymion responded, rolling his eyes. "But this knight is risking his LIFE to save yours! So instead of complaining, princess, I would suggest you keep quiet until we get out of this hole." 

Selenity huffed, kicking at a loose rock. "Fine. But don't expect to get any sort of reward for doing this. You're not very kind, you know." 

Endymion whirled on the princess, ready to throttle her if he actually could. "REWARD?" he whispered loudly, fury blazing in his eyes. "You think I'm doing this in order to get something in return? Your brother asked me personally to rescue you because he was worried. I see this as nothing more than a favor for a friend. Don't make me cross any lines." 

Interest flashed within Selenity's blue eyes. "And what kind of lines would that be?" she taunted. Endymion gazed at her, their faces merely inches away, so close she could feel his warm breath tickle her face gently. "That, princess, you don't want to find out." 

With that he pulled away from her and continued to yank her along as she fumed. How dare he threaten her? She was princess — she deserved to be treated better than this! Just because whenever she saw him she could see a thousand roses blooming into a chaotic chorus didn't mean he could speak to her the way he did. 

Just because she knew so deep within herself that he was her knight didn't mean... 

She looked back up at him, still recalling the way his eyes flared, the way he glared, and the way he frowned — she was captivated within the little things he did. 

She couldn't help but wonder if he felt this way too, did he feel his heart beating at this tight grasp that he had on her arm? Her heart? Did he not feel the merging of their hearts, as it became one? 

She wished the dazedness would leave her, but all she could do is fall within the midst, this emotion she longed to hide from... 

Love. 

  
  


(grins) yes minna- this is a co-fic between Elysia and me... isn't it something? I'm so happy I get to write with her! She's so sugoi and everything! Anyways, some feedback would be wonderful! I hope to hear from you guys! -CP 

*L* it's all CP... I just added in a few words here and there... she's been after me for so long to start it, but she did a better job than I ever could. But hey, this still calls for feedback! Feed us! - Ely 


	2. Two

She shuddered at the possibility. After two hours of being forced to put up with this overbearing jerk's fast pace, without any consideration of how her legs could put up with this abuse, she couldn't help but wonder why she could even think of the possibility that she was in love with this... with this... Neanderthal! This man was hideously arrogant and cold and totally unfitting! 

But still, no matter what she said her heart did not sway from its infatuation with this jerk. The warmth of her hand within his made her heart beat in fascination. Traitor, she cursed at her heart, her legs slowly giving in to oblivion as she struggled to continue on. She stumbled slightly, her step slowing them down. He turned around to face her, his stormy blue eyes sneering at her, telling her to hurry. 

She lifted her chin up in stubbornness, continuing to go in his fast neck-breaking pace. After five minutes of this mindless torture to her legs, she finally gave into the burning sensation in her legs and collapsed. He stared at her and cursed silently. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were that tired? I'd have stopped," He replied angrily. She stared at him through the narrow slits of her eyes as he picked her up into his arms and then calmed his voice. "I'm sorry princess, I forgot how weak you could be." 

She could feel her blood boil at that comment. 

"Weak??!! I am NOT weak!" 

He let out a knowing smile and continued to walk, his arms tightly woven around her. She could smell the scent of roses on him, taking a deep breath of it, wondering why the smell made him seem even more masculine. 

Roses, she thought with a smile, she couldn't help but be lulled into sleep, the swirling of roses played in back of her mind. 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Call It Destiny   
by Sailor Elysia and Eternal Angel   
ely_chan@yahoo.com, stargazing12@hotmail.com   
Chapter 2 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Wake up, princess." 

"Hmm...?" Selenity sleepily opened her eyes, taking a moment to grasp her surroundings. Dusk was beginning to settle upon the horizon, and there was not a village in sight. Why had they stopped in the middle of nowhere? "Where are we?" she asked quietly while staring at Endymion, curious to discover what he was thinking. 

"We're camping here for the night," he said bluntly, lowering Selenity to the ground. The hard-packed dirt felt strange beneath her feet, as if she had just set foot on a foreign planet. 

And foreign it was, because as she turned around in a slow circle, nothing around her seemed familiar. For all she knew, this man was taking her farther away from her kingdom... from her brother. But as she glanced at the frustratingly handsome man again, her heart raced. Logic didn't matter at this point. She would go anywhere with him... wait, they were camping HERE? No shelter, no protection, nothing? 

"You expect me to sleep out here in the middle of nowhere? What if it rains? What if the people who kidnapped me are coming after us and they find us here? What if--" 

Endymion swiftly placed a hand over the babbling princess' mouth. "If you continue to carry on like that, they're bound to find us. The nearest village is 5 miles away, just over that ridge. But they might expect us to go there, which is why we're safer out here." He set his traveling bag on the ground while Selenity stood there, looking helpless. He stared up at her and sighed. "Why don't you go gather some wood so we can start a fire? I'd hate for your highness to catch a cold." 

The fire raged in her eyes. "You... you are such a cretin!" she exclaimed, stamping her foot and wandering off towards the sparse trees to find sufficient firewood. 

Crouching down to pull a few things from his satchel, Endymion chuckled as the princess stomped off in a huff. She was quite a handful, but he admired the way the fire danced in her eyes when she was annoyed. He was almost... attracted to her. 

He shook his head at that thought; he couldn't be attracted to a bratty spoilt princess like her. Not one who always had her nose up in the air and fanciful foolish mages of how he should look. He was saving her, not auditioning for the part of knight in shining armor in some unknown play! He stared at the retreating figure, watching her walk away, swaying her hips while she looked around. He prayed to his maker that she knew what firewood was. Who knew what they would be teaching that girl at school. 

He stared into the distance as he scouted the area, making sure that they indeed had not been not followed here. He knew the Sylathians didn't like Andrew, so why kidnap his sister? He frowned, confused at the events. What good would it be? Granted, Andrew seemed to dote on his sister, but kidnapping a soldier or a general would have been easier than kidnapping a saucy princess who was probably heavily guarded. And why now? 

He frowned, what was so special about her? 

He stared at the distant image of the beautiful sprite. 

No, he was definitely not attracted to her. 

****** 

She looked around, trying to find some firewood like 'his majesty' had requested from her. Frustration and anger vibrated through her. She hated the way he called her 'princess', making her feel so spoiled. He didn't know anything about her, who was he to judge her? "Ugh," she cursed to herself, "that's what you get for caring about what he thinks." 

But she did care, no matter how much she tried not to, she cared. Why? Because she was a fool -- she thought she was in love with him. She bet if she told him right this moment about what she felt for him, he would just laugh and tell her to stop falling into this façade of fairy tales that she had so kindly dreamt up. But she knew for sure that this wasn't a façade, and that she didn't fall in love with him just because he was her knight in shining armor -- but because she could feel the power of their souls connecting into two pieces of a puzzle, fitting perfectly to make up something big and beautiful. 

She could just hear the ringing of his would-be laughter in her ears. 

She sighed. 

Why did she have to fall in love with such an overbearing, egotistical boar? She might fit his description of a princess: spoilt, whiny, and petty, but he definitely didn't fit into her description of her knight. 

Or maybe it was because he fit into her description of her knight all too well... 

She shook her head, not wanting to listen to that possibility while she continued to gather firewood. 

****** 

Selenity returned to the makeshift camp some time later, lugging a small bundle of kindling with her. Dirt was smudged on her face and all the way down the front of her skirt. She didn't seem very pleased when she approached Endymion. "You know," she scowled, "if you had risked staying in the village, we could have avoided this whole mess." She threw down the bundle of wood at his feet. 

Endymion tried not to let a smile through, so he simply stared at her, entranced by her charming face streaked with dirt. He kicked himself mentally to help him forget that minor factor. "And miss seeing her Highness actually do some work? I wouldn't miss this for the world." 

Her eyes narrowed, filled with the fury of a woman scorned. "If something happens to me while we're camping in the middle of nowhere, I'm going to hold you personally responsible." Endymion held up a hand to his forehead in mock pity. "And if some huge wild animal should happen to stomp into our camp during the night, I'll make sure to point him in your direction." 

She let out a cry of disgust. "You are no gentleman," she accused. "I don't know what my brother ever saw in you to be trusted." This actually made Endymion wince. He got up from the ground and walked over to her, staring calmly but fiercely down upon the princess. "If it's a gentleman you want," he said dangerously quiet, "then consider this your brush with chivalry." Placing his hands upon Selenity's shoulders, he turned her around to face the other direction. 

Leaning closer to her ear, Endymion spoke. "See those line of trees just down the hill? That usually means there's water nearby. Since I'm such a gentleman, why don't you go there so you can clean yourself up and feel presentable again? I would sure hate to return you to the palace looking like you do now." 

Selenity turned her head to retort, but found herself just inches away from Endymion's face. His handsome, stubborn, absolutely incredibly impossible face. 

Twice in one day. 

Either this was a sign or a curse. 

She decided on the latter. 

She turned around and stormed away as he heard her laughter follow her. 

She cursed him and continued her stomping away, as she came to the bank of the water, the beautiful serenity reflected back to her with an aching beauty that was captivating. She sucked in a tight breath, how could such beauty exist in such a corrupt land? Power hungered by so many brings so much destruction, brings so many deaths... 

But could she stop it? 

Running away, would that really help this predicament? She found herself falling within the confusion of her mind, slowly stripping of her dirty clothing and entered the cool waters, savoring its cleansing hands. Why was it that she had to be cursed with the knowledge that would bring doom to so many? The code to the object that can destroy so many, forever etched within the back of her mind through the teachings of her best friend, an elderly lonesome man who she had played with when she was small. 

In payment of giving him company, he gave her a curse. 

She sighed, dunking her head into the water. It wasn't as if he wanted all this to happen, he just didn't know who else to tell... he didn't trust anyone else... 

_'Don't think about it,'_ her mind told her, _'Just relax... you're safe... Endymion will protect you!'_ She thought of the dark-haired mystical knight and knew he would protect her... if he didn't break her first. She could feel her heart become edged with a tingling fragile emotion whenever he was around. Selenity had never felt so weak in her life, so helpless as he toyed with her in his hands as he looked down at her with his eyes... 

The same eyes she saw her destiny in... 

She shook her head and tried no to think anymore, for it was the easiest thing to do... that was until something strange brushed up against her foot. She screamed, causing Endymion to run from the distance to her as she ran out of the water and jumped into his arms. 

He blinked back his shock. "What happened?" 

She shuddered, "Something was in the water..." 

"Probably a fish. Princess, you don't have to be such a scaredy cat," He said, staring at her as she frowned. 

"I am not a scaredy cat... and..." The sudden realization of her nakedness finally came to her and she blushed bright red. She put her hand over his eyes, "I'm going to count to three and you're going to turn around and look that way... and I'm going to change... Okay?" Nervousness filled her as she recalled the rules of Avaria that said if a man saw a female naked, it was his duty to marry her. And well, she didn't like him right now to even marry him, though her heart said otherwise. 

He shrugged, also recalling the law. Now, marriage to her wouldn't be bad... especially after what he saw of her umm, figure... She had a beautiful delicate body that would please any man. He struggled to control his uprising desire for her. Her dainty fingers attempting to cover his eyes did not help at all. 

"One..." 

"Two..." 

"Three..." 

He didn't turn around. 

She screamed at him. 


	3. Three

"You want me to do what?" She exclaimed, her eyes glaring at him with an appalled look as he sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward, knowing she was about to pull a temper tantrum. 

"I want you to sleep on the ground." 

"In the dirt?" She questioned, her eyes widening, looking at the earth with a disparaging look. Endymion nodded his head as she shook her head in horror. "I can't though ... I just ... took a bath and..." 

Her face turned bright red at the mention of her brief bath and her even briefer nudity. 

"Must I?" She whimpered, and he winced. She sounded as if she was about to cry. He groaned, then thrust her a large heavy object, "Here, use this," He said flatly, staring at the crackling fire, casting a dreamlike glow around them. Night entered with the shimmering stars lighting up the beautiful dark abyss. 

_'He gave me his blanket...'_

"Thank you," she whispered, staring at him through narrowed eyes as he then turned to her, a frown on his face. 

"Go to sleep princess, tomorrow is a long day." 

For once, she obliged. 

------------------------------------------------------------------   
Call It Destiny   
by Sailor Elysia and Eternal Angel   
ely_chan@yahoo.com, stargazing12@hotmail.com   
Chapter 3 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sleep enticed her while she slept, dreaming of nothing. The cold air danced around the night as the sound of a twig snapping jolted her awake. She could feel her heart beat ever so quickly as she looked around, trying to find the source of the sound, but only the nothingness of the night replied to her. 

She frowned, her eyes focusing through the darkness to lay eyes on the figure that slept across the doused campfire, unaffected by the sound. 

Another snapping of a twig shot through the night air, and she couldn't help but allow the different posibilities of what it could be play within her mind. What if it were Sylathian guards or thieves roaming the land? She stared at the darkness in fright, quickly crawling over in a hurry to Endymion's side. 

She nudged him lightly, but he didn't respond. 

Hmph, some guardian he was, she couldn't help but think, pressing herself to him once again, finally feeling how cold his body truly was. "No matter how much you say you don't care... I know you do..." she whispered softly, placing the blanket around them both and curling up against him. 

She stopped fretting about the mystery within the black of the night, for she already knew that he'd protect her... She fell back into a fitful sleep. 

****** 

When dawn came, the morning rays shone into Endymion's face, causing him to squint and shield his eyes from the sun. He sat up slowly, allowing the rest of his body to gradually wake up. He pushed the blanket away and rubbed his sore neck, cursing himself for thinking the flat rock could substitute for a pillow. 

Wait a moment... blanket? But hadn't he...? 

Endymion looked down at his side. To his surprise, the princess lay snuggled against his side, a peaceful look on her sleeping face and her small body enveloped in the blanket. 

He smirked lightly. So the princess hadn't been brave enough to sleep on her own. He expected that. But he hadn't expected she would sleep beside him. Leaning over, Endymion smiled gently while brushing a stray hair out of Serenity's face. 

She was so beautiful... fiesty, but beautiful. 

If he truly were at liberty to do so, Endymion would have no trouble whisking the princess away where he could have her all to himself. But that was fantasy, and this was reality, and he had a duty to fulfill. Once he returned Serenity to her kingdom, all would be well and he could go on his merry way. 

But could Endymion ever be happy without the princess in his life? 

It was absurd, really. For him to think that she would readily accept him as her 'knight in shining armor,' as she had mentioned before, it was nearly impossible. 

Looking down on the princess once more, he tucked the blanket around her figure, stood up and went off in search of more firewood. 

****** 

Serenity cracked her eyes open, hoping the last few days had been just a dream, or rather, an extremely vivid nightmare. The trees and crackling fire proved her wrong. 

She groaned. 

"Good morning to you too, princess." 

Startled, she yanked the blanket up around her chin, trying to be modest, but that was before she recalled Endymion had already seen everything she had to offer. Blushing, she dropped the blanket and mumbled good morning. 

"Not all flowers and sunshine in the morning are we?" He said to her while watching her amusingly trudge around. She turned and glared at him, "You Endymion, are an inane pompous jackass and I'm NOT talking about a donkey." 

Her eyes flared at him as she stomped away to the direction of the lake. He laughed and called back to her, "Call me if any more monsters come your way princess, I'd be more than happy to slay them away for you!" 

A loud scream of frustration sounded from her direction. 

To his devastation, there were no monsters popping from the river and no screams of little blonde princesses to beckon him. Instead he poked at the fish he had caught prior to her awakening over the bustling fire. 

He could hear her when she came back, muttering darkly as she stomped back, fully clothed with her beautiful hair streaming down in damp waves. "No monsters?" 

She glared at him and then at the fish roasting. "What's that?" 

"This, princess, is your breakfast, and hopefully not your lunch and dinner too." Her eyes widen, as she took another step towards the fire and the food. 

"No, what is it?" 

"Fish, Selenity, it's fish." 

Her lips formed an O. "Fi...sh?" She blinked back her horror. "That's a fish...?" 

"Yup, I caught it myself this morning," he said, amused by her appauling reaction of the news of her morning meal. 

"Caught... it...?" She took a step away then, shaking her head. "No, no, no, you do NOT expect me to eat THAT!" 

Endymion ignored her as he checked the fish again, poking it once more. 

"I'm a princess! I shouldn't be forced into eating such a... such a..." 

"It's fish Selenity. Fish. Goodness, you have eaten fish before, haven't you?" He asked her, "I know for a fact that they serve it in the palace. I dined with your brother many times." 

"Yes... but... it was all dressed up with flowers around it at the palace and... you caught it? Meaning it was alive before you... you..." she pointed at the roasting fish. He rolled his eyes. "Yes Selenity, it was alive. Fish are alive... and then you cook them and they die." 

She sniffled at it. "You killed the poor innocent animal!" 

"DAMNIT SELENITY! It's not an animal! It's a fish! It's breakfast!" He then took a deep calming breath and pulled the fish from the fire, an idea registering in his mind. He smiled at her. 

"You don't have to eat it though. No, it'd be better if you don't eat it." He told her while tearing off a piece of the fish and putting it in his mouth. "No, it's best if you don't... I mean... you never know the umm... dangers... of fish... and mmm... this is good..." 

"I... don't...?" 

He shook his head, putting another piece in his mouth and savoring the greatness of the taste. 

Her mouth watered. 

Her stomach grumbled. 

"I..." 

"No, it's best if you don't eat it, Princess... not at all." 

Selenity scowled, trying to hold back from screaming furiously. "I can't believe I ever thought you were--ooh, never MIND!" She lunged for the fish, but Endymion leaned back, holding it just out of her reach. "Thought I was what, Princess?" 

Losing her balance, Selenity fell over and nearly landed in Endymion's lap. "That's not important," she stammered, picking herself up out of the dust. "Just give me that -- thing -- so I can ease my hunger and we can be on our way!" 

Endymion, on the other hand, was enjoying this little game. It wasn't every day that he got to watch a princess grovel for her breakfast. It was rather... seductive. 

Instead of banishing the thought like he usually would have, he decided to take full advantage of it. Endymion leaned over to where the princess sat, his face dangerously close to hers. "I thought you didn't expect anyone to make you eat this," referring to the fish. 

Selenity gulped and licked her dry lips. "That was before I realized how hungry I was. Now will you please give it to me?" 

The motion of her little pink tongue running over her lips was enough to crumble Endymion's hard exterior. It was all he could to restrain himself and not swiftly close in the remaining space between them... covering her sweet lips with his... 

Fantasies could be such torture. 

He let out a silent groan. 

She felt un-nerved by the way he stared at her and her lips. His eyes were shady and a deep beautiful blue that made something so deep inside of her swelter with wanting... 

An even stronger hunger, one that did not involve food but sheer longing and desire replaced the hunger she had just felt. A desire that seem to captivate her all these emotions she couldn't understand -- emotions she never knew truly existed... 

Until now. 

She could feel how right this was. Him there inching closer to her, and her here, inching closer to him... As if a pull of fate pushed them closer and closer together... 

_'He's going to kiss me...'_

Excitement built up so deeply within her exploded as she closed her eyes, awaiting the moment that his lips will touch her and with a sweetness and gentleness that would taste like... 

Fish? 

Her eyes flashed open as she found herself with a mouthful of fish and Endymion tending to the fire, humming slightly off key. Anger filled her and so was... disappointment... 

Endymion grinned to himself between the sketchy notes of a ballad he was making from the top of his head. He found himself completed amused by the loud, sweet mouth princess that was most certainly going to cause his death. But one thing was for certain -- he wasn't going to be dying from boredom. 

****** 

She fumed for the next hours, stalking him from behind. He kept on looking back just in case she decided to stab him with a random stick she found on the ground in the back. Luckily it wasn't at all sharp or strong enough that time around... Or if she decided to throw another rock at his head... Good thing the princess had bad aim, he thought with another look at the glaring woman. 

"Careful princess, if you keep on frowning like that it might just stay that way!" He told the girl. She continued her piercing assault against her. His lips then quirked up to a devious sly grin, "Don't tell me you're still hungry." 

A rock barely grazed his left cheek. 

"Your aim's improving, but why not find a different target?" 

"Because no other target has such a crude mouth as yours." 

"This mouth got you out of trouble, Princess. Make sure yours doesn't get you into any." He replied back with her stumbling along with him. Cautiously he remembered her near fall previously when he had used this backbreaking pace and slowed down. 

"And what way would that be?" 

"Oh, the usual things that princesses do -- scream, spill secrets..." He said with a plain bored 'I know it all' type of voice. She gritted her teeth at his accusations. "What would you know about princesses and how they act? I mean, you most definitely aren't one." 

"Thank goodness," he replied sarcastically. 

"How many princesses have YOU known?" She lashed at him, this time dragging HIM around as his hands stayed firmly around her small delicate wrist. If his grasp was too tight she didn't complain, instead she continued her hasty pace. 

"Too many," Endymion retorted. 

She stopped for a second and turned to him, her eyes piercing into his own, "Name one." 

He opened his mouth, but found he couldn't speak. "I can't think of any right now," he snapped, ignoring Selenity's gloating. "Besides, it's none of your business." 

She raised her eyebrow at that, "Uhh huh... none of my business you say 'Mr. I know everything.' Now tell me, do you know the answer to that?" She pointed ahead to the three routes in front of them. "Tell me, which one?" 

"Hold on a moment," Endymion muttered, his eyes gazing at each one of them. "I haven't taken this route in ages, but I know all three lead back to Avaria. It's just the matter of picking the safest one." 

Selenity frowned. "Aren't the safest ones always the longest ones?" 

"Would you rather fall off a cliff or run into bandits?" He shot back, ready to leave her behind. The girl was quite an annoying brat. Why couldn't she just shut up and just do what he said? 

"Anything if it means getting away from YOU!" She said angrily pulling away from his death grip and closer to the three trails. Endymion stomped over to the girl in his dominating gait and then grabbed her, causing her to spin around and face him with the swirl of her beautiful hair whipping around with her. 

"Listen to me, princess," he fumed, just inches away from her face. "I would like nothing more than to leave you here to fend for yourself, but I owe it to your brother to return you safely. I gave him my word, and I fully intend to keep it." 

She stared at him with a long hard look. Slowly, she took a step away from him. "You can tell him that I didn't care one bit about your word!" 

She then bolted straight ahead, mindlessly choosing any path. 

He let out a curse under his breath and then started to run after her. "Selenity! You don't know which path is safe!" 

"Is this the one?" She replied back, her mouth curving into a defiant smile. She continued to run, picking up the long hem of her dress only to find herself exhausted in no time. Just as she was slowing, Endymion caught up to her, his chest heaving. "I'm not sure. But it's the only way to find out." Suddenly he reached out and placed both hands on Selenity's shoulders. "Don't ever do that again. I can't lose sight of you." 

"You make it sound as if you care about what happens to me..." She muttered under her breath while taking long compulsive breaths. He simply shrugged. "I made a promise to your brother." 

She rolled her eyes. Again the mentioning of her brother and his promises. She let out a sigh, "And you always keep your promises?" 

Slipping one hand beneath her chin, Endymion nodded. "Always." 

The pure intimacy between them made her heart stop. He was so close, his warmth... oh goodness, his warmth. She wanted to melt within the wonders of his arms, to inhale his scent and just fall into the sheer bliss of the moment brought by destiny. 

Her eyes then look into his, a dazed sort as she lost herself completely. "I want you to promise me something then..." 

One eyebrow raised. "And that is...?" 

"When we get back," she stared, her voice barely a whisper, "You won't forget." 

"Forget what, Princess?" 

Her eyes were a blue innocence that racked his whole soul as she looked away from his eyes and onto the ground as she whispered the rest of her request. "Me. Don't forget me." 

Thoughts raced through Endymion's head. _'How on earth could I ever forget someone like her?'_ She let out a nervous laugh, "It's just stupid... just forget it..." She turned away from him, her eyes at the road ahead of them. 

He reached out and caught her arm. "It's not stupid at all... Selenity." Their eyes met, her heart raced but she wouldn't give into these emotions. Not to have him manipulate them once again... She pulled out of his grasp, and immediately Endymion felt the loss of warmth. He tried his best to hide his disappointment, by focused on the upcoming journey. "If I remember right, the middle trail is the safest, but it's also the longest. Are you up to it, Princess?" 

"You mean... I went to the right trail?" There went all thoughts of defiance. 

He smiled. "I guess your instincts were right, but will you be able to make it? It's a rough climb part of the way." 

"I can." She continued to look ahead. 

"I promise not to let you get hurt." 

She smiled faintly, but could feel disappointment in her... "I know you won't... you promised my brother the same, did you not?" His head bobbed once. "But this time it has nothing to do with your brother." 

"No?" 

Endymion shook his head slightly, placing his hand in the small of her back to start guiding her up the trail. "It's hard to explain." 

"Really?" She said huskily. Her head tilted up towards him. Endymion unconsciously leaned in towards her, silently noting the tears in her eyes from earlier. Beneath her haughty surface, he knew she was completely soft-hearted. And that continued to pull him closer to a feeling within his heart from which he could never hide. 

"Take another step and you're dead." 

She froze, confused. Then Selenity saw the reflection of a sword as a strange hand grabbed her from behind and let out a piercing scream, which was muffled as a dirty rag was shoved into her mouth. She turned helplessly towards Endymion, who was already outnumbered by the other bandits. 

Not even his sword could save them now. 


	4. Four

She glared at him, "I told you so," reflected in her eyes. 

He caught her glare and smirked haughtily while trying to fend off the grimy bandits. "Then YOU think of something! I'm a little busy!" 

She continued to glare at him as the overbearing oaf tightened his grip on her. "Let go of me!" she wanted to scream, but didn't dare move her mouth because of the horrible rag. If she even tried to move her head, the taste of the cloth would forever remain with her. And Selenity didn't even want to think where the disgusting piece of trash had been. 

One man, obviously the leader, pushed them along the path, keeping his dagger in sight so the two trespassers wouldn't get any ideas. "Take the knight and the wench up to the camp." Selenity's eyes blazed. How dare this grungy man call her such a crude name! The fury raged within her and before anyone could stop her, her foot shot out and fiercely kicked the bandit in the shin. 

Shocked, surprised, and certainly in pain, the man howled loudly, clutching his injured leg. The other men gathered around their leader, leaving Endymion and Selenity briefly unguarded. She smiled inwardly. This was their chance. But before she could even make her way over to Endymion, one of the men grabbed her arms and held her back. She gave a small sigh of defeat. 

Still clutching his sore leg, the leader hobbled over to her, staring at her intently. "You're rather feisty, wench. I like that in a woman," he sneered, tracing the outline of her face with a dirty hand. Turning back to his comrades, the man yelled, "We're still taking them to the camp. Bind this one tightly," he motioned at Selenity. "Especially her feet." 

------------------------------------------------------------------   
Call It Destiny   
by Sailor Elysia and Eternal Angel   
ely_chan@yahoo.com, stargazing12@hotmail.com   
Chapter 4 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Selenity winced as the thick rope dug into her ankles. Endymion sat beside her, eyes shut and brow furrowed in deep concentration. She didn't understand why he hadn't been gagged or tied up, but then again, she had been the one to resist the most. Suddenly this morning seemed so far away, just a short time ago when they were free to go their own way. 

Leaning her head against the cold side of the large rock, tears started to trickle down Selenity's cheeks. Endymion rescued her from the previous kidnapper only a few days ago. And here they were again, stuck in the same mess. Were they doomed to live their lives like this forever? 

"Don't cry, Princess," came a sort whisper. "I know you're frightened, but we'll find a way out of this, I promise." Endymion retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and brushed away Selenity's tears. With a small smile, he said, "Let's see what we can do about doing away with that horrible cloth." 

_'He must care for me in some small amount... or else he wouldn't be acting this way towards me...'_ Selenity forced the rest of her tears to stay hidden. _'This is no time for me to act like a sentimental child... I need to be strong... my heart will have to come later.'_

As Endymion reached over to remove the gag from Selenity's mouth, a dagger suddenly appeared against his throat. "What do you think you're doing?" the raspy voice said from behind. Endymion thought fast. "The lady is parched. I was only helping her to get a drink. Surely you cannot refuse her that." 

The bandit didn't relax his grip on the knife. "And why should I trust you? The moment I turn my back, you're going to try to escape." Endymion shrugged. "You're right. You have no reason to trust me. But I will not leave without the lady. You have my word on that." 

The bandit raised his eyebrow, and then looked from the blonde back to the knight. "Go, get that water you spoke of, but know this, if you dare run away..." The dagger moved from Endymion's throat to Selenity. "Hear this, I have no qualms about killing women." 

Endymion's eyes met Selenity's and nodded. "I'll go now." 

Selenity watched him leave her, as the bandit slowly eased his hold against her. "My master wishes to speak with you, urgently, come." He yanked the cloth away from her mouth, and she gulped the fresh air. 

He pushed her towards the main tent as she continued to gaze at the retreating form of the knight. "What about him?" She asked the bandit. 

"My master wishes to speak to you, alone." 

_'Endymion... stay safe...'_ She closed her eyes and let herself be led away into the darkness of the tent. 

****** 

Endymion found the river easily and filled his canteen with water after drinking his fair share of it. He sighed, wondering what was going to become of them with this new turn of events. Time was slowly closing in on them with this abduction, and soon the Sylathian soldiers would catch up with them and... 

He closed his eyes tightly. 

There was something she wasn't telling him, something that she was hiding... 

But what was it? 

_'You're dwindling,'_ the voice inside of his head scolded at him, causing him to stand up quickly from his crouching position, his eyes still mesmerized at the beautiful river that sparkled before him. 

"No matter what happens in the future, I will protect you princess... I promise..." 

He slowly retreated back into the thickness of the forest and back to the campsite. 

****** 

"So you're as beautiful as they say you are," a voice greeted her as she stood in the middle of the tent, causing her to look towards the tall man who appeared from the shadows. He was a good-looking man, she noted, his hair was long silky dark chestnut and his misty emerald eyes. Actually, he was far from good-looking, more like drop dead gorgeous. With those looks, he could make one's heart stop. He walked towards her, motioning the other man to leave at the same time. But no matter how handsome he was he could never compare to... 

She frowned. _'There's no time for little petty thoughts, think about what's happening right now...'_

"What do you want?" she asked firmly. He stood right in front of her now, his hand slowly brushing against her arm. 

"What I want..." he slowly trailed his fingertips up her arms in a gentle caress, "Is...what every man wants from a beautiful woman." 

He leaned closer to her, his breath warm against her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly, "You can do whatever you like to me, just make sure you leave him alone..." 

"Your knight has wandered off in search of water. Far enough that he won't be able to come to your rescue in time should you be in danger." 

****** 

He knew something was wrong when he set his foot back into the camp. Something was... 

_'Selenity...'_ He looked around, his eyes trying to catch site of the blonde hair sprite but he couldn't find her... 

He felt his chest become tight. 

"Selenity..." he called out her name, but there was no answer. He couldn't help but find his breathing become heavy and hard. 

"Selenity?!" 

His eyes caught sight of the bandit that he had seen her with. Running towards him, his hand grabbed the man's shirt and lifted him up. His eyes were mad and vicious as he gasped out, "Where is the girl?" 

The man tried to escape from his position. 

"Where IS SHE??" 

"Let me down! She's with the master! In that tent right over there!" 

Endymion dropped him roughly and raced towards the tent. "Selenity!" he yelled hoarsely, hoping to get to her before it was too late. 

_'Too late for what? It's not like you actually care for the girl.'_ Endymion growled at the tricks his mind was trying to play on him. He didn't know what he felt, but he had a duty to fulfill and a loyalty to the king of Avaria. 

_'And you'd rather die than betray her...'_

He barged into the tent, much to the surprise of the man and the relief of the lady. "Get your filthy hands off her!" he seethed, ready to strangle the thief. 

"Is that a threat, knight? What would you do if I were to do this?" the bandit smirked, lowering his face to Selenity's neck. She whimpered softly, unable to wipe the tears trailing down her face. 

"Get away from her NOW!" Endymion bellowed, wrenching Selenity out of the dirty man's grasp. He held the princess close to him, her trembling figure making him angrier by the minute. 

"But you have no claim to her, knight," the man countered. "Just because you are her traveling companion is not enough. You are in my camp and my territory now, therefore, she belongs to me." 

Selenity's eyes widened. Was this truly how things were in the world outside her own? She buried her face deep into the folds of Endymion's cloak. Instinctively his arms closed around her. "You're wrong. I do have claim to her." 

The bandit raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then do be so kind as to tell me what that is, fearless knight," he said sarcastically. 

Endymion looked away briefly, at a sudden loss for words. How could he get both of them out of here safely and still make the bandit believe him? 

_'So be it... this is the only way.'_

He looked up and met the man's penetrating gaze. 

"She is my wife." 

  


-------------------------------------------------------- 

Well, I think everything is going well for them! Don't you think so? I mean, so they got kidnapped once again... It isn't as if we planned this to happen... (whispers to lyssa) did we? Anyway, comments would be well appreciated and so would some sanity! (grins) 

*Ely hides diabolical master plan behind her back* no, we didn't mean for them to get into trouble again... not at all. Who knows what Endymion has up his sleeve? 

FEEEEDBACK! You know you want to. 

CP: stargazing12@hotmail.com   
Ely: ely_chan@yahoo.com 


	5. Five

Silence filled the room after Endymion's astonishing statement that surprised both the bandit and Selenity. She stared at him, her eyes filled with shock. His eyes peered back at her, willing her to play along but... 

"Is that true?" The man asked, but her voice was trapped in her throat. To admit this would free them from the bandit's horrid intentions but... admitting this would mean her bidding towards Endymion as true husband and wife... 

It was another one of the ridiculously Avarian laws that she couldn't understand. How marriage was brought about when a man and a woman both announced their union to another was beyond her comprehension, but it had been an Avarian law for since before she could remember... 

"Is it true?" The bandit asked again. 

Endymion's arms tightened around her. 

She nodded and managed to squeak out a "Yes." 

Oh how screwed up her laws were. 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Call It Destiny   
by Sailor Elysia and Eternal Angel   
ely_chan@yahoo.com, stargazing12@hotmail.com   
Chapter 5 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The bandit raised his eyebrow at the two. 

"Married..." he gave Selenity a lustful look, "What a pity." He let out a sigh, "If only I wasn't such a honorable man..." 

Selenity shot him a dirty look as Endymion nudged her to stop it. She instead ignored the jabbing and asked, "Why in the world did you kidnap us?" 

"Because I'm after the same thing the King of Sylathia wants... The crystal, where is it?" 

Endymion tightened his grasp, as he lowered his mouth right next to her ear. 

"What crystal, dear wife?" 

"I don't know?" She replied back and the bandit shook his head. "No, you do know..." He then grabbed his sword from his belt and raised it to her neck. "Tell me." 

"I don't know." She replied again, feeling Endymion tense up behind her. 

"Put the sword down," Endymion growled fiercely and the bandit laughed. 

"Oh yes, now I remember. You said you didn't care what happened to you..." The bandit moved the long sword from Selenity's neck and onto Endymion's, "As long as nothing happened to him..." 

Endymion gazed into her eyes, in questioning. 

"Tell me, where is the crystal?" 

She closed her eyes tightly, feeling her heart beat painfully against her ribs. "I..." She took a deep breath, her hand clutched onto his own, as he stood there, tall and strong. 

"Selenity..." 

His voice was filled with so much warning, as if he wanted to tell her that he didn't care what happen to him, he didn't care if he was facing death... as long as nothing happened to her... 

_'But I would care...'_ she replied silently with her eyes, a tear falling. _'I would care...'_ For him to die was for her to die, she knew that, from the first time their eyes met in that horrid prison... glaring at her in the forest... scolding her as she ran ahead of him, and when he claimed her as his wife... 

"I will." She said, silently, as the bandit smiled at that, his sword moving away from Endymion's neck. 

"You two are truly husband and wife." 

With that he bowed his head and walked out of the tent, whistling happily. 

Selenity slumped down in relief, only to be enfolded by Endymion's arm. 

"What crystal is this that he speaks of Selenity, and why in heaven's name didn't you tell me about it sooner?" 

She gave him a smile. 

"You know you're a hideous thing, don't you?" She rested her head against his chest. "Just hideous..." 

Silence filled the space between them. Part of Endymion wanted to shake the girl so hard to get the rest of this crystal nonsense out of her. But the other half was fairly contented holding her slender frame against his. 

_'Now is not the time to lose yourself in these foolish frivolities...'_

"Selenity." It was just one word, just her name that he spoke... but she knew exactly what he wanted. But she couldn't discuss this with him now, not when others might be listening. "Endymion... please don't force me to tell you anything... I can't think clearly after all of this. Please, I beg of you, not to ask right now." 

A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "Never thought I'd see the day when a princess begged me for something." He then wrapped her tightly in his cloak. "Come, 'wife,'" Endymion said teasingly. "You need to rest. It's been a long day." 

****** 

As Endymion led a dazed Selenity out of the tent, she suddenly became very aware of the warm, comforting touch of his hands upon her shoulders. Warm... like a blanket... was this was being a wife felt like? Of course, they truly weren't... but until the two of them escaped from these bandits, they had to pretend they were wedded. 

That opened Selenity's eyes. Had he taken any of this into consideration? "Endymion?" she said, touching his arm ever so softly. "This is only a pretence right? When we get back to Avaria..." 

Endymion nodded, "But of course, I mean, we only spoke of it because we were in a time of desperation..." 

She somewhat felt her heart become upset at his words. He only said she was his wife because he couldn't think anything else to say... 

She nodded. "Of course! I mean," she said, regaining her 'high and mighty princess act once again', "Me? Wife to a rude and idiotic knight who can't even save a princess in distress right? I mean, any other knight would have taken extra precaution about the bandits but NOOOO... you were careless and stupid and now look what happen! Now we're captives!" 

"Hey! I wasn't the one who ran ahead and took this route!" 

"But this was the route you wanted to take anyway! I told you to take the shortest one! But noooo! Mr. Safety had to take charge!" She stalked away from him in a huff. 

"Selenity! Get back here! It's dangerous!" He growled, running after her. She stopped for a split second, and turned behind her to scream back, "I don't care you overgrown oaf! I can't stand being near you right now!" 

It wasn't until she ran smack into one of the bandits did she finally stop. The bandit looked down at her in surprise and grabbed her arm. "Hey..." 

"ENDYMION!" 

****** 

Night came soon enough, bringing the glowing moon and the shimmer of stars upon the sky with it as Endymion glared at the tent 'door' cautiously. The head bandit requested a meeting with Selenity privately, to Endymion's utter disapproval and protest. To make sure of this privacy, the bandit had him tied up and thrown into this tent. 

He frowned in frustration as the ebbing thoughts of the possibilities ran cross his mind. Especially since he had seen what he was doing earlier this morning to her... 

_'If he dares touches her...'_

He felt his blood pounding at the thought of another's hand so intimately placed upon her or if their lips gently pressed against her smooth silky skin... A rushing jealousy poured from the core of all emotions and fanned throughout his being. _'Never... no other man could touch her but me...'_

Too many throbbing emotions flooded through him, and he could not fully understand the full capacity of the drowning thoughts that brushed through his mind. _'She belongs to me...'_

The curtain door opened and Selenity entered with the head bandit right next to her. They seemed to be in more friendly terms than before, Endymion noted bitterly. They walked close, too close... 

"So we do have an agreement, princess?" The bandit asked her. She nodded in understanding. "We do Syphis." 

He took her hand to his lips for a moment, bid farewell to her and then gave a glance towards Endymion's direction and smirked. Endymion could feel the hot anger intensify deep within him as he glared back at Syphis, who just chuckled and walked out of the tent. 

"They said we will be sharing the same tent," she said while bending down to untie him. "Since we're 'married', it's supposed to be all right." She sighed then, "It was a stupid lie, our marriage, that is. Just so very stupid." 

The ties around him loosened, enabling him to yank out his hands to untie his feet. He bolted up as soon as all of the rope was away from him, yanking Selenity up with him. 

"Are you having regrets Selenity?" He asked in a menacing voice to her, his eyes a dark blue color. She stared at him in shock. "What...?" 

"You regret this farce marriage right? Is it because announcing this marriage to Syphis means that your chance with him is dead?" 

"Endymion! What are you talking about?!" 

"Damnit Selenity, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw his eyes on you, the desire, and the want..." His faced changed so drastically then. "I will never let him have you, even if you will it." 

With that, he crushed his lips against her own in a demanding wild kiss, throwing her completely off guard. The kiss was hot, sweet and passionate all at once, causing her to unconsciously moan in the sweet ecstasy of the whole mind blowing kiss. 

He ended the kiss soon after, his blue eyes rimmed with the same passion as hers. "You're mine Selenity. Remember that." 

With that he let her go and walked out of the tent for some much needed air and thinking. 

  


  
  


CP: Lalalala.... Well, I hope you like... can't you just feel the heat between them? They finally kissed too! it's one of those mysterious things that don't happen every day! I mean, how many times did they almost kiss but never did kiss? (muses) I have no idea. Anyway, hoped you liked it all and email is great! 

Ely: *is for once speechless* I didn't even see that coming... with class looming over my head I would have never thought that to happen at least for a couple more scenes... *grins* Like CP said, feedback, email, praise in the form of money and or bishies is always accepted! 


	6. Six

Selenity stared at his retreating figure in disbelief. A trembling hand covered her swollen lips, unable to comprehend what just happened... 

_'I'm... his...?'_ Perplexity, confusion... a fleeting emotion fluttering in the midst of everything. Hope? Denial. _'No, how could I possibly... how could he... he doesn't feel the way that I feel, so it can't be true...'_

But the deep emotions continued to flutter, to continue to entrance a person's emotions through the thickness of her heart. 

_'But then again... he wouldn't have kissed me the way he did if there wasn't some hidden truth to it...'_

She sat down on the cot numbly, shocked that Endymion had been so rough with her. _'So rough, and yet so gentle at the same time... I've never seen him so possessive... how could I possibly mean so much to him?'_

They had only been in each other's company for a few days, yet it seemed like so much more... as if they had grown up together, knowing that they were destined for one another... 

Selenity shook her head. That was impossible. He didn't believe in her silly notions of fate and destiny, he didn't believe in love (or pretended not to), so why would there be any truth to it now? 

Why would he feel the way he felt... the way she wished he would feel... 

Still, the wings gently swung about, her heart aching with confusion amidst the pretence of contentment. Inside, insanity roamed with many forms. _'He only said I was his... he never said the words that I really want to hear... doesn't he know that there's more to this than just want and desire?'_

The wings of hope ceased to move at the doubting thoughts that entered her mind soon after. 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Call It Destiny   
by Sailor Elysia and Eternal Angel   
ely_chan@yahoo.com, stargazing12@hotmail.com   
Chapter 6 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Never had he ever felt this much rage in his life. Never had he felt this much passion, so much jealousy rise up from the deepest and darkest part of his soul, yearning to be pacified by the raging kiss that he stole from Selenity's lips. 

Damnit, it was a very good kiss. He could still feel the flowery sweetness upon his lips, the raging emotions upon his desire, and his heart...? 

What was it that he felt? 

It pulsed in an awkward pattern of no pattern at all. Its franticness and desperation shuddered in absolute confusion. He had to do something, say something, think something to stop these confused thoughts from crashing into each other in a collision of bright dangerous emotions that he never felt before. 

She was the princess. 

He was there to protect her. 

She was a brat. 

He wasn't supposed to like her. 

She was annoying. 

He wasn't supposed to care. 

She was purity... 

He was only there to protect her... 

Protect her... He frowned at that. He had done a lousy job of it, he could admit now away from her. If only he had been paying more attention, he could have prevented their capture, prevented these strange turn of events bestowed upon them. 

What was it that the leech bandit wanted? A crystal... and Selenity? What was this crystal? She hadn't told him, or maybe it was because he didn't ask her. He was just too angry at the moment. 

Angry at her not acknowledging their state of matrimony... 

Married. 

They were married. Legally, binding... and... 

Married. 

To his utter disgust, he couldn't help but find it pleasant. 

****** 

Selenity paced back and forth along the floor of the tent, wondering what she would say to Endymion when he returned... if he returned at all. Repressing the urge to go search for him, she sat on the edge of the cot, her chin in her hands. 

_'Stubborn, stubborn man... how could he just walk away after taking something so precious? He only acted like this when I returned with...'_

A hand flew to her mouth. 

_'It isn't possible...'_

Could Endymion be... jealous? 

"But why?" Selenity mumbled lowly. "What reason does he have for his actions?" She jumped up from the cot, determined to find Endymion and straighten things out. 

"OOF!" Her slender body crashed into something at the tent's entrance. Arms slid around her waist to keep her from falling. 

Selenity looked up to see her savior... 

Endymion. 

As stubborn as he was, she couldn't help smiling. 

He did not return the smile, but instead had such a deep scowl upon his face that Selenity barely resisted the urge to reach up and smooth it away. 

Endymion still stood in the doorway of the tent, intently staring down at the princess. 

His princess... 

_'No, no, you stubborn fool! She will never be yours!'_

His fists clenched at his side, barely suppressing his urge to crush Selenity within his embrace. She had no idea what her mere presence was doing to him... as much as he wanted her, he could never have her... 

_'Because she will always be above you, no matter what you do... you will never be worthy enough for her.'_

He banished the thoughts from his mind. This was no time to think of such matters... not when they had to get away from this place. Endymion took a step closer to Selenity, about to speak to her... 

"Princess? I wanted to bid you a good evening before I retire." Syphis stuck his head through the tent opening, grinning foolishly. A low growl emanated from Endymion's throat, his fists clenching tighter. 

Selenity looked from one man to the other quickly, and a small smile graced her lips. "I thank you, Syphis. I hope you don't think that I plan on changing my mind soon. I will help you when the time is right." 

Syphis nodded, perhaps a little too eagerly. "Of course, as you wish, Princess. I shall leave you and your husband alone now." He inclined his head towards Endymion. "A good evening to you as well, knight." 

Endymion turned back towards Selenity as the bandit left, taking in her surprised expression. "What's wrong?" 

She shook her head after a moment's pause. "It's nothing. That was the first time anyone referred to you as a husband." A tiny giggle escaped her lips. "It just sounded funny." 

The moment she laughed, his anger towards Syphis dissipated. For some reason, he could never stay angry around her for very long. Endymion raised an eyebrow. "So you find it hard to believe that I could be a husband to anyone?" 

Her eyes widen in shock and surprise. "What... Endymion? That's not what I meant, and you know that." She said, her voice a soft whisper. He flinched at the gentleness of her voice and the desperation to comprehend. 

Why are you acting this way? He scolded at himself, his eyes looking away from her. How could you let a female go so deeply under your skin? He gritted his teeth. "Nothing Selenity, just nothing. Go to sleep." 

"Endymion..." She was confused. 

"Go, damnit!" 

"NO! What the hell is the matter with you?!" Her eyes flared dangerously, as his head snapped back to stare at her and her infuriated state. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that cursing isn't lady-like, and even more un-princess like?" 

"Oh like you would really know! You're only a knight!" 

"First you say I shouldn't be a husband, now you're saying how I'm only a 'lowly' 'knight'? What am I good at then, princess?" He sneered at her, his eyes sweeping up and down along her figure. "This?" 

For the second time, he took her into his arms and kissed her senselessly. Brushing flames of passion surround them, as the kiss deepened much more. Passion, jealousy, and anger all danced around them, as something else emerged from the wreckage of powerful emotions clashing within each other. Something so glorious, something so wonderful... something so forbidden to their hearts... 

He wanted her. 

He wanted this bratty, loud mouth, annoying princess who was tantalizing all the same. 

And there was nothing wrong with wanting her, he couldn't help but think, as he pulled her even closer to him. There was nothing wrong with desiring her... They were husband and wife... 

But... in name only. 

Her legs gave away then, finding themselves incapable of supporting her as the first of aching emotions consumed her completely. They both fell onto the soft sheets, his arms around her to break her fall. He was the one that ended the kiss, gazing down at her with hazy eyes. 

"Selenity..." 

Everything inside of her clamored as he then brushed his gentle fingers across her face. Anticipation rose from her fluttering heart as his lips gentle caressed her forehead. 

"Go to bed." 

She blinked back the surprise as he stood up and threw the blankets at her. 

"But..." 

He smirked, "I may not be husband material, but at least I do _something_ right." 

He ducked the flying pillow. 

  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


CP: *hums a cherry tune* Sleep is good. Feedback is even better. 

Ely: *sleepwalks* if this doesn't make any sense to you, just remember that I'm writing it in the wee small hours of the morning. I probably won't remember a single thing I wrote. But at least I won't forget one thing. FEEDBACK! ^_^ 


	7. Seven

Morning made its grand entrance by shining directly into the tent on the outskirts of the camp. A sliver of sun rested upon Selenity's face, emitting groans and muttered complaints from the not-so courteous princess. 

"I'd enjoy mornings much more if they came later in the day," she mumbled to herself, sliding out of the cot and stretching. If only she could sleep just a little bit longer... last night had been so crazy... 

Last night... 

Selenity blushed. 

If they had truly been husband and wife... would Endymion have done more? His hands around her waist... his kisses searing through her body like an electric current... what would he have truly done? 

She blushed again, trying to wave away the thoughts from her already clouded mind. There was no time to be thinking of such things... not when they were still trying to get back to Avaria... 

But still... she could almost feel his warm hands resting upon her shoulders... his husky voice whispering into her ear... 

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" 

Selenity jumped. 

"Endymion...g-good m-morning," she stammered. The warmth from his hands still lingered though her body. His eyes lowered onto her rosy face with a smile, his fingers gently brushed her cheek. 

"You look refreshed." 

His hand dropped from her cheek then, and then pointed to a section of the forest that they were camped within. "There's a stream over there for you to tidy up Selenity... you may even bathe there." His voice was soft, like a gentle breeze, as he looked so handsome standing there, his lazy smirk lying carelessly on his lips. No wonder why she thought she was in love with him the first time she saw him... but... he was so... and she was so... 

What a silly prospect, love at first sight? She was a princess; she couldn't just have her head stuck in the skies forever. She blinked for a second, attempting to shake off the strange thoughts as she tried to recall what he just said. Something about a stream for her to bathe in? Her face turned even redder at the remembrance of the previous time she bathed. 

She looked down at her feet. "Thanks, that sounds nice." 

He nodded and continued, "and when you finish, you can tell me exactly what this crystal is... You got that princess?" 

She stuck her tongue out at him and stormed off, her face still flushed and her heart still lost. 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Call It Destiny   
by Sailor Elysia and Eternal Angel   
ely_chan@yahoo.com, stargazing12@hotmail.com   
Chapter 7 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

She re-entered the tent, her hair dripping with water as the cold slashed against her sides. The gown stuck to her like another layer of skin. She shivered as Endymion raised his eyebrow at her. "You know you usually take off your clothing first when you take a bath, don't you?" 

She rolled her eyes. "I fell in." 

He snickered slightly, his eyes admiring the shape of her body as her teeth clattered from the cold. "I thought princesses were suppose to be graceful?" 

She glared. 

He snickered. 

He enjoyed this game they played. 

Selenity reached for a thick blanket to wrap around her shivering form. "Turn around, Endymion. It isn't proper for a knight to look upon a princess while she dresses." She started to rummage through the knapsack on the floor. 

Endymion let out a laugh. "It wouldn't be the first time I've seen you without clothing, princess." He stepped towards her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Besides, I thought we were husband and wife now," he stated, leaning in close to her face. 

Selenity's heart pounded in her chest. She desperately hoped he couldn't hear the fierce thumping even though it felt as if her whole body was throbbing. She took a deep breath. "I thought it was all a game to you, Endymion. To truly be husband and wife, you have to... you have to..." She couldn't bring herself to say the words without knowing his feelings. 

_'You have to be in love.'_

His grasp on her shoulders tightened. "Have to what, Selenity? What were you going to say?" She bit her lip. "I know you don't like Syphis. You act differently when he's around," she said, trying desperately to change the subject. 

Endymion's gaze hardened. "I have every right to dislike him. The man is like a snake, slithering around and showing up when he's least expected. I cannot predict his actions. I do not trust him when you are alone with him." 

Selenity stood up fully. He could be so infuriating! "I can watch out for myself, thank you very much! I am very capable of protecting myself from the likes of him. Besides, Syphis is harmless. He has asked for help, and with you here, he won't try anything." 

"If you say so, princess. But let me ask you one thing. How long can you protect yourself from this?" 

A puzzled look crossed her face. "What do you mean, Endymi--" For the third time on this journey, Selenity found herself in a fierce embrace, warm lips tantalizing hers. The feeling in her legs melted away, forcing her to cling to Endymion's arms. The blanket previously wrapped around her body fell out of her grasp and onto the floor. 

Selenity took no notice of her damp clothes, nor did she even care that her dress was somewhat transparent because of it. Her mind and heart was only filled with one thing at the moment. 

_'How does he do this to me? Why do I feel this way? He can't possibly... but if he did, wouldn't he say something? Or is he the type of man who doesn't express his feelings? What if this is the only way he knows how to show how he feels?' _

'I love him so... could he ever feel that way towards me?' 

"Princess!" A loud voice called from outside the tent. The front flap opened as Syphis stepped in uninvited. "I hope we can discuss your plans to help me obtain the--" The bandit stopped short. "Forgive me, I did not mean to interrupt such an intimate moment." Syphis averted his eyes from Endymion, whose gaze pierced through him like sharp daggers. 

Selenity's face flushed bright red and she reached down for the blanket to cover herself. "Syphis, I said we would discuss the matter when the time was right. I will come find you at that time." She smiled slightly, trying to hide within the blanket. 

Endymion grit his teeth. "You heard the princess. We will come find you if she agrees to help you. But for now, I think you should leave." 

Syphis attempted to stand his ground. "I think that is for the princess to decide, knight. Not you." 

"I speak for the princess at this moment. We wish for you to leave." The bandit was obviously not pleased and begrudgingly left the tent, muttering something about Avarian laws under his breath. 

Endymion turned back to face the still blushing princess, and couldn't refuse a slight smile. "Now then... where were we?" 

The man was a rogue, was all she could think in her mind. Her eyes gazed within his deeply passionate ones and wondered how she could not submit into this desire, these emotions that dolefully numbed all true sensibility and revealed something strong. Love... 

No, lust. It was all lust. To love was to... and to... was... 

Her eyes closed. 

She wondered what it would feel to give into him, to accept what he was offering right now. Pure unrestrained affection between the bodies and senses. 

But what of the dull ache deep within her, the one that longed for more, that longed for more than a perfect union. But that string of emotion that she wished to deny still sat there, pulsing, aching... If only he... if only she... 

If only if onlys existed. And then... 

His lips met hers again. The rising emotions danced within her, the forgotten emotions lay numb in the corner but would not leave. This wasn't right. As wonderful as she felt within his embrace she could not disregard her emotions, the same ones that she had let rule her choices for the past many years of her life. 

She stilled beneath his kiss. 

His eyes opened casually to stare at her curiously as his hand slowly stroked her long smooth hair. His eyes were filled with a strange questioning look. 

"I need to change," she whispered softly, sliding out from his strong arms. "Do you think you can leave the tent for a few moments while I do so?" 

He stood there, still remembering how warm she felt within his arms. How soft her kiss was, how wonderful it felt to have her body against his in one of the most intimate positions possible. The other one being... 

He pushed the thoughts from his mind and bowed to her. "As you wish princess..." 

He left the tent while she collapsed onto the bed with a mixed up heart, a coldness seeping throughout her from the absence of his arms, and the stark realization that she was so very much in love with him that it hurt. 

She emerged from the tent not long after fully dressed. Her eyes gazed at the man who was leaning against the tent with an amused look. "Your _husband_ stormed off just a few minutes ago to take a cold shower, so I was told." 

She stared at him blankly as he stood up straight. "So tell me princess, the truth. You aren't truly married to him are you?" 

"Does it matter?" She scoffed softly. "In Avarian law we are now..." 

"Avarian law does not determine the heart," Syphis refuted. "He can never please you princess, he is but a knight. What you need is a man that appreciates you... He may be able to pleasure your body, but can he pleasure your heart?" 

She looked away, not wanting to admit she had been thinking about that just moments before. "What is your business with the crystal, Syphis? From what I understand, Sylathia already has a king." 

"A cruel ruthless king that does not care for his people," Syphis said with a hateful look in his face. "That man who calls himself king does not have the right. The right is given to those who have the crystal. The crystal can give anyone the right to fully govern. Currently people question his right. His father did not give him the crystal for a reason. His father believed that anyone who wanted to become his successor should earn the right and find the crystal, which his close friend hid. But he died before he could tell anyone where it was." 

"And why are you worthy of this right, what makes you not the bastard as the king already in play?" She asked, eyes brimmed with curiosity. He let out a sly smile. "He was not the bastard," Syphis announced. "I was." 

"Wait... your father was the previous king?" 

He nodded. "My father had originally wanted me to be the king, and was to tell me the location of this crystal. But as I told you, his untimely death had stopped that from ever occurring." 

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" She asked. 

He shrugged. "You don't. But you can go into the villages and ask any man or woman, and they will tell you how cruel my brother is as a king." 

Selenity stared at the man before her. "And by you telling me this is supposed to convince me to help you locate this crystal? You seem to know more of its whereabouts than I do. I know of its power and the legends behind it, but I have never searched for it. Avaria has no reason to do so." 

Syphis nearly lunged at the princess. "But you see, this is why I do need your help. Avaria has no need for it, so with the assistance of your country, I can find the crystal and rule Sylathia as it was meant to be. You have my word that Avaria will not be in any danger." 

The princess sighed softly. "I promise you nothing, Syphis. I am not the one who makes decisions for Avaria. That duty falls to the hands of my brother. Besides, I find it very hard to believe that Sylathia will not attempt anything, since they are the ones who kidnapped me in the first place." 

"But you have my word!" Syphis exclaimed, his voice growing high and thin. 

"If you want my help at all, do not attempt to force me into something I know so little about!" Selenity raised her voice. She took in a slow, deep breath. "Once we return to Avaria, I think I will be able to aid you in your quest. But the longer we stay here, the longer it will take for you to reclaim your rightful title." 

Syphis smiled. "Thank you, princess. Of all people, I knew you would be the one to understand my situation. You and your 'companion' may leave us at any time." 

Selenity nodded briefly, then headed towards the tent. 

"Princess?" Syphis called out. She turned to face him. 

"A moment ago, you seemed against helping me. What made you change your mind?" 

She smiled sadly. "No king should be forced to wander about his own land to survive." Then she slipped inside the tent. 

"Impressive little speech you gave out there, Princess." 

Selenity stifled a gasp as Endymion appeared in the middle of the tent. She hadn't seen him return. "How much did you hear?" she asked quietly. He didn't look up from the shirt he was repairing. "I approached after you yelled at him. Quite frankly, I never expected you to raise your voice at anyone, except for me." 

She crossed her arms against her chest. "Then you ought to know better not to put me in such a position." 

"Don't change the subject, Princess. Just what exactly are you planning to do when we return to Avaria?" 

Selenity bit her lip to keep back her harsh words. He could be so frustrating! "Why are you being so formal all of a sudden? This isn't like you, Endymion." 

He didn't answer. Instead, he continued his tirade. "Do you honestly think that your brother would agree to help the enemy? The ones responsible for kidnapping you in the first place?" 

"Don't you think I already know that?" She retorted. "I mentioned those very words, but you already knew that because you were listening in the whole time. Besides, I never agreed to anything. I only said that it was a possibility that we could help him." 

"Just like a typical woman," Endymion muttered. He threw the mended shirt aside. "You can't be an angel of mercy to everyone. Don't be so foolish, Selenity." 

The princess clenched her fists. She took several deep breaths, then looked up to meet Endymion's gaze, fury raging in her eyes. "I am no typical woman. The only foolish thing I have done so far is to allow myself to fall in love with you!" Her eyes widened and her hand clapped over her mouth, but it was too late to retract her words. 

The two faced each other for several ensuing moments... then with a soft cry, Selenity fled from the tent. 

  


  


  


CP: (rolls eyes) Lyssa doesn't like Syphis while I find him utterly bemusing. You can totally tell what part Lyssa writes when everything about him starts going d-o-w-n... (giggles) oh well, can't win them all. Sorry for taking so long, it's been a stressful school year for me and so I lagged very so much with this story. (sobs) I apologize. Anyway, feedback would be nice and (tilts head) wow, it's been forever since I posted a sm ficcie... anyway, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long! 

Ely: I do too like him! Well... sort of... okay, so maybe I don't like him all that much. He just gets in the way. *cough* anyway, my writing is starting to come back, it's been on a lonnnnnng hiatus because last semester nearly killed my love for it. I hope it's starting to come back now. *prods minna* tell us how we're doing and how we can improve! 


	8. Eight

She ran as fast as her two legs could take her, past the blur of the men, past the high pitched tents, and past the forest trees that reached up to the peak of the sky. Her heart thudded and pressed against her chest rapidly. 

_'I hate him,'_ she told herself, as the gentle trickle of tears rolled lifelessly down her face. _'I hate him for making me feel this way, I hate him for making me hate him, and... I hate him for making me love him.'_

The strange admission entered her mind again. Love, love... she loved him, it was beyond denial, beyond anything that she had ever felt. It brought up so many emotions, but always ended with one strong and clairvoyant emotion: pain. 

It hurt to love. 

It hurt to care. 

It hurt to... 

She took a deep breath as she felt her legs slowing down, unable to take the pace that she had previously given herself. Unable to deal with the emotional turmoil within her heart. What was going to happen now? Now that he knew her feelings, now that he had something to hold against her, another foolishness of childhood behavior. 

But she knew this emotion was not childish, far from it, really. That's why she had to grow up and accept the fact that he wouldn't love her. That's why she had to forget him, to move on with her life. Maybe he was right; she was just a foolish princess, believing in high castles and fairy tales... 

She would move on. 

But first... She looked around, frowning at everything. How was she going to get back to camp? 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Call It Destiny   
by Sailor Elysia and Eternal Angel   
ely_chan@yahoo.com, stargazing12@hotmail.com   
Chapter 8   
------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Damn, that girl could be so... so... he just didn't know. Endymion stood rooted to the ground, too surprised to move. What had he done? Calling her a child had only provoked her to run... 

He didn't blame her for leaving after giving such a revelation; hell, if he had been in her place he would have done the same thing. 

What had he done? He'd made her care for him, worry about him, even to the point of love... something he never once considered would ever happen on this journey. And then the aching realization hit him. 

Somewhere along the way he'd begun to feel the same. 

"Selenity!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, running in the same direction she had taken moments earlier. He had to find her... tell her the truth... mend her broken heart... 

To hell with the journey, that mysterious crystal, or helping Sylathia regains its rightful king. None of that mattered to him anymore... it never really had. The only thing that meant anything at all now was getting her back. Endymion wasn't about to give up so easily. 

Because if he lost her in this wilderness, her brother would kill him. 

And if he lost her heart, he would never forgive himself. 

He saw a flash of white in the distance, between the glade of trees that encircled the camp. Stubborn girl... running off when something bothered her. He wanted to yell at her, scream that he was tired of chasing after her all the time. Didn't she realize that every time she did so, something always went wrong? 

_something... always... went... wrong..._

Endymion sped up. 

He couldn't lose her. Wouldn't lose her. She was too important. Selenity meant more to him than... 

than... 

life... 

_everything..._

And for the first time in his life, he couldn't help but become completely befuddled with a stark realization. 

He loved her. 

Lord, how he loved that girl. 

He loved her with all his heart, with all his longing, with everything inside of him that made his world continue on with its hypnotic cycle called living. And he knew, that if she was to disappear from his life that he wouldn't be able to live anymore. 

Without her, life would be bleak, cold... and alone. 

He shuddered at the word. 

He had been too alone before to be alone again... 

The flash of white then rustled by in a close distance as he chased after it, his mind spinning, his heart racing, and everything bursting so deep within him as he worked his way through the bushes and chaos. He had to tell her, he had to let her know that he... "Selenity, I..." 

The white turned around and stared at him with a mocking glare. "Endymion." 

Endymion glared at the man. "Syphis." 

"So, you're looking for Selenity also, I presume," Syphis said, his eyes staring at him with a deadening glare. "She's too good for you, knight, give her up because you can never really have her." 

"And what makes you think you're good enough for her?" he spat back in disgust. "You're nothing either." 

"Not yet. But soon, I will be ruler, king, that's much more than I can say for you, knight. I will be king, I will be the one who will give order, to take care of my kingdom, and what will you be? A servant who runs at the mere beckon of his master." Syphis stared at him with a hard look. "You are to be used and disposed of as wanted." 

"You said you wanted to be king for a better life for your kingdom, but this means you are just as horrible as your brother. He kidnapped her and then you kidnapped her... are you that weak enough to resort into grabbing the throne by this absurd method? What kind of man are you?" 

Syphis' eyes glared at Endymion wildly as he gritted his teeth. "We'll see, knight, when we find out who gets the girl." With that he stormed off across the distance, in search of Selenity. 

Endymion's heart sped up. 

No matter what, he would find Selenity first. He had to convince Selenity to love him again. 

****** 

She was going around in circles... or so she thought. The trees all looked the same to her. Selenity couldn't tell the difference between a twig and a trunk to save her life. 

She sat down on a little rock and heaved a sigh. Endymion would be furious with her when he caught up with her again. Not that he wasn't already... but she expected to see him any moment. That was something he would do... come racing after her so she didn't get into any more trouble. He'd hold her close and reassure her... and she would believe him... 

Selenity's heart began pounding fiercely. All of these emotions and feelings weren't new to her... but the way they swelled and mixed inside her heart was definitely something she had never experienced before. 

She wouldn't let Endymion break her heart again. 

Stupid man. 

Selenity sniffed, begging the tears to go away. She didn't want to cry over him. Endymion wasn't worth crying over... even if her heart throbbed every time she saw him, how he touched her so tenderly when he approached her... like a lover's touch... 

There went the tears again. She couldn't help it. She loved him too much. 

_If only..._

If only he would realize that this journey had become much more than it was intended to be. Selenity briefly imagined what would happen when they returned to Avaria. Endymion would speak to her brother, and then, in his usual fashion, he would leave her with only her precious memories. Truthfully, he had no other loyalties to her or her brother's kingdom. 

But she wished he did. 

A sudden crackling in the bushes, accompanied by a chill in the air set Selenity's nerves on edge. It had been stupid of her to run off in unfamiliar territory, but at the time she hadn't any other choice. 

There it was again. The rustling. 

What if some wild animal was hidden inside of it, poised to attack her at any given moment? There was no chance of escaping. Selenity shuddered. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. 

"Endymion... please find me soon." 

****** 

Meanwhile, Endymion began tearing through the foliage, having added a new objective to his original mission. He would get to Selenity first, before that offensive man could lay a finger on her. She was his, damn it, and no one would take her away from him. Not while he lived. 

He shoved all logic aside. He wasn't supposed to fall for that slip of a girl. He never intended for that to happen when he accepted the charge from his friend. Knights shouldn't fall in love with women higher than their station because of the nature of his duties. He could die at any moment, and there was no way on this earth that he would leave a woman to grieve over him. 

But then Selenity entered his life. 

And it hadn't been the same since. 

Endymion grimaced as he realized that he would do just about anything for Selenity. No other woman had ever held such power over him. But, he surmised, hers was not a threatening presence; aside from her frequent tantrums (and those could be downright frightening). 

But love was just as frightening, considering he hadn't ever dealt with such an overwhelming emotion. 

But at the same time, love was exhilarating, exciting, and pure blissful happiness... 

He looked around, his eyes searching for a figure, the other half of him that made him completely, absolutely whole. 

"Selenity...where are you now?" 

****** 

Night began to fall, as Selenity leaned against the tree tiredly. She searched for a way out, only to find herself running deeper and deeper into the forest. It was very ignorant of her, seeing how her brother had told her so long ago that if she was to be lost, it was safest to stand still and wait for someone to rescue her. But waiting had never been her forte. 

The soft chill of the night slowly rolled up against her as Selenity shuddered at its force. She slowly slid to the ground, curling up in a ball. Her heart slowly pondered why she had been such a fool to put her into this position and wondered how she could have been such an idiot to fall for him. After all this time walking around and calling out his name, only to have him never appear made her rethink everything that ran through her mind and heart. 

Endymion did not love; therefore she should not love him. 

That was simple, wasn't it? 

She titled her head as she watched the sky, her heart weary, her eyes drooping, her mind failing to see the logic of the world. 

Endymion did not love; therefore she could not love him... 

Therefore... she did not love him. 

She would never love him. 

Her mind slowly drifted off with that last thought as somewhere in the distance beneath the fading sun, a frantic lone figure called out for her, his voice filled with all the love, longing, and wanting deep within him. 

****** 

  


CP: I'm such a bad person, I know. This story has been taking forever to be written because (coughs) I've been such a bad bad person. But then again, Lyssa has been pretty darn horrid herself too, so I feel a tad bit better. Sorry for taking so long, but homework has been a pain. Please send us some feedback if you can, ya know, just to get some of the creative juices to flow! ^^ 

Ely: horrid is such a fun word, but I haven't been... it's this little obnoxious thing called school. Just a few weeks left and it's REALLY starting to wear on me. Kudos to CP for putting up with me anyway. ^_^ 


	9. Nine

His heart pounded hard against his chest, the endless searching rewarding him with nothing but exhaustion. Endymion smirked. Her brother hadn't been kidding when he said Selenity could be a handful. Did he even know the extent of those words? 

Trees, shrubs and rocks started to look the same as Endymion made his way through the dense forest. Through his wanderings, he had discovered yet another interesting point that undoubtedly Syphis had purposely forgotten to mention. Once Endymion found Selenity, he could share the good news with her. 

Home wasn't too far away. 

With that thought in mind, he pushed forward, keeping his eyes open for anything that could lead him to the princess. 

"Selenity!" he bellowed, relying on sounds since the sun had set long ago. He would not rest until he found her. 

A slight rustling off to the right caught his attention and he raced off in that direction, hoping he wasn't being led off the trail. He kept his eyes focused on the ground, knowing that Selenity would be resting rather than walking. 

Then suddenly his heart relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief. There, at the foot of a tree he had nearly passed over, lay Selenity curled up in an attempt to keep herself warm. Tear-stained and face streaked with dirt, she looked absolutely... 

...angelic. 

Endymion shook his head. Now was certainly not the time to be thinking such things. He bent down and scooped the sleeping princess into his arms, smiling to himself when she snuggled in close to his warmth. 

He knew it was too late to keep traveling, especially with a soundly sleeping princess in his care. Leaning back against the same tree where he had found Selenity, Endymion closed his eyes and let the exhaustion consume him. 

As he fell into a deep sleep, he vowed that he would not let Selenity out of his immediate reach until they arrived back in Avaria. Syphis or no Syphis... there was no telling what that bandit might do in the meantime. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Call It Destiny   
by Elysia and Eternal Angel   
ely_chan@yahoo.com, stargazing12@hotmail.com   
Chapter 9   
----------------------------------------------------------- 

She woke up at first light, with the soft birds chirping around her, the sun pulsing around her, a blanket of warmth layering her skin. But that wasn't the only thing brushing against her. A hand, so soft and warm touched her lightly on the cheek, gently willing her awake. 

She let out a groan. 

The hand brushed her face and hair some more. So gentle, so willing. 

She let out a sigh this time, her eyes slowly propping open to take in the vision of a dark haired knight only to close them once again. "You're beautiful in the morning, Princess." His soft words chided her as her eyes then snapped open to stare at him, incredibly. 

"Endymion!" 

He then bent down, his lips buried at her soft nape. "Mmm, I love it when you say my name." His lips caressed against her. "You're so sweet..." 

"Endymion..." her breath low, as his prompted his head to stare at her deeply as his eyes turned hard. "You ran away from me." By this time he had gotten up then, walking slightly away from her. "Do you know what hell I have gone through to find you?" 

She scrambled away from the tree then, her heart banging slightly in pain. What was he telling her? Was he going to give her another lecture about how he was a knight and was suppose to protect her and her stupidity could have gotten her killed? She was tired, just tired of all this antics. Closing her eyes, counting to ten, wishing that her vow for not being in love with him would kick in right about now and save her from this embarrassment? 

"I'm sorry. I acted rashly again." 

He turned back to look at her then. "Hell yeah. Of course you did!" 

She glared at him then, "But if you weren't such a jackass..." 

"...you wouldn't have run away." He finished for her, simply. "Selenity, you don't understand do you? The reason why I have gone through hell was not because you put me through it but because I did. I denied my emotions, I pushed you away... When I searched for you in the forest I was scared that if I didn't find you I'd lose the most important thing in the world that I can ever have. 

"I love you, Selenity." 

Her heart was overcome by joy but... there was also something in her, something that couldn't accept his words. Could he being saying this out of duty? Did he feel as if he had to respond to her love because she was his princess? She didn't want it to be that way... it had to be the real thing. 

She shook her head. "I don't need your love." She looked into the deep forest. "I think that we should hurry up and go before we get caught." 

She started to walk away as Endymion stared at her, burned by her rejection. But what she failed to see was the fire alight in his eyes. He got up and started after Selenity. That little stubborn princess was going to listen to him, once and for all. 

"Selenity!" he bellowed, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her to face him, "I don't know what's going on in that stubborn head of yours, but I won't let you keep walking away from me. We've been through too much on this journey to just forget the things we've said and done. I don't think you truly meant what you said back there. Not after all of this." 

Selenity wouldn't look at him. She knew if she did, he would see through her lies. Her heart pounded in her chest as she searched for the courage to reply. "I did, Endymion. I meant what I said. It's the best thing, considering our journey. If I were to distract you again, who knows what kind of trouble we'd get into." Her gaze settled somewhere off into the distant forest. "Besides, I'm sure my brother is anxious to see us again. We shouldn't keep him waiting." 

The fire inside Endymion refused to be quenched. These newly awakened emotions were not easily shut off. "Listen to me, Selenity." He pointed to a clearing through the trees. "Avaria is just beyond this forest. I discovered that while racing against Syphis to find you. Perhaps when we return, we can sort this situation out, but--" 

"You were racing against Syphis to find me?" Selenity interrupted. "Whatever for?" 

This time he couldn't look her in the eye. He felt like a silly teenager. "The bandit kept insisting that I would never be good enough for you. But I refused to defer. I would never give you up to someone like him." 

She scowled. "It sounds to me like you're making me into an object to fight over. I'm surprised at you, Endymion. I didn't think you were that shallow." 

Endymion winced. "You've got it wrong, Selenity. You are no object. You've proven that to me over the last several days. You're beyond stubborn, yes, but that's what makes you so real. You've taught me at least that much. I feel I've become more of a person while in your presence." 

A tiny smile flickered on her face and she slipped her hand into his. "Thank you, Endymion, but I hope you know this won't change things between us. I've made up my mind." Selenity took in a deep breath. "Let's go home, shall we?" 

***** 

The first thing she ever saw in his eyes was destiny. A beautiful, bright vision of a future so bright, so beautiful that it sparkled within the midst of the world, embellished within a coat of hungry dreams, thirsting for passion. 

And now, after much delusions discovered and hearts broken, she found that she still couldn't shake of the sight of destiny when she looked into his eyes. 

She wished it wasn't so. 

They had been walking for more than a few hours deep within the forest in complete silence. She didn't dare talk to him; afraid he'll say something that would sway her heart into loving him. He didn't say anything either, for some unknown reason to her, but she was grateful for it, she didn't think she could stand it if he did. 

Instead they walked, in absolute silence, against her leg's will. Her energy slowly sapped away from her, as she attempted to keep up to his pace, and having shorter legs than he was something that didn't help her. She knew that if she said something he would have slowed down for her, or something, but... she wasn't up to talking to him just yet. 

And then her legs suddenly gave up to exhaustion, overall causing her to feel stupid for her pride. Endymion caught right at she fell, his eyes gazing at her with a look of disapproval. "Why didn't you tell me you were tired?" He growled at her as he brought her into his arms. She squirmed. 

"Stop it Selenity," he commanded. "I know you probably detest my touch, but please, only until I find a safe spot for you to rest." 

"I don't detest your touch," she whispered back. 

He gave her a glare. "Don't start with me Princess, I'm not in the mood." 

Never had he acted this way to her before, a bitter coldness. Not even when he thought she was a spoiled brat. He still had an amused hint to his voice then, but now... there was no more warmth, no more softness in him. 

_'Not that there should be,'_ she thought to herself, _'We're strangers. This is how things are suppose to be.'_

But why was it hurting so much? 

  


  


  


CP: Wow, it's been forever since I had... anything out! But... we know who is to blame for this... ehhh, once I figure that out I'll tell you. Anyways, Lyssa has been an utter slavedriver lately - she's mean. She has her fork out and she yells out threats... (sniffles) she's very scary... 

Ely: I am NOT a slavedriver! Do you know how hard it is to motivate cherii to write? Sheesh... she's more stubborn than me... and I'm a redhead! If you want more of this... go to her. *evil grin* 


	10. Ten

They rested for the rest of the day. Throughout this time she watched him, moving about, his stiff and cautious, prepared to defend them from any evil that might come bursting out from the woods surrounding around them. His discomfort in staying her was completely visible to her, but she knew he would not press on, knowing that she could not. 

She stared at the sky, silently watching the soft blue perched about the soft waves of white fluff, while a gentle wind slowly drifting it across the sky. 

She hated his consideration. 

His consideration reminded her of the sweet man she had fallen for, the beautiful knight who had saved her from the darkness. 

"What do you miss most about Avaria?" She asked him, shifting her eyes away from the sky while attempting to move her mind away from its previous thoughts. "I think I miss my brother the most." 

Endymion shook his head. "I don't think I miss anything much in Avaria..." he then turned his head away from her while he begin to set up a camp fire. "Not as much as the one thing I won't have when I come back there." 

Selenity shot him a confused look. 

"I'll miss you the most when we arrive in Avaria," he replied softly. "Just like I'm missing you now." He shot her a soft look. 

Selenity looked away. 

-----------------------------------------------------------   
  
Call It Destiny   
by Elysia and Eternal Angel   
ely_chan@yahoo.com, stargazing12@hotmail.com   
Chapter 10 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Silence once again accompanied them as the waning sun dipped out of sight down the face of the earth, leaving but the beautiful moonlight to graze upon the sky. It sung beautiful songs of loneliness embraced upon the sea of desire. 

Endymion stared into the ambers that separated her from him. 

It raged with a fierce onset of aching. 

Just like the self-loathing within him. 

He was stupid, so very stupid. All this time she adored him, loved him, yet he had blind to it all. He had refused to accept the affection she had given him, he had refused to see the truth about his own true feelings to her. And now... 

It was too late -- she hated him. 

_If only..._

He stared at the burning flames. 

_If only..._

**** 

_'...If only I wasn't so stubborn,'_ she thought silently to herself, staring into the intoxicant flames, which seemed to lick against her although it didn't even touch her. These flames, so beautiful, so red, burned her inside out. 

His words still rung in her ears. 

Her heart still clutched tightly at his words. She felt immobile to everything, a growing empty shell to the rest of the world. And all because she no longer trusted her emotions. 

But what happened if she did let him go? Would she feel happy about it? Would she truly feel like it was the best thing to do, that letting go of him was the will of the gods? Especially when she knew that whenever she looked into his eyes that it was destiny she saw... 

Was she right to do this? 

But was she wrong to stay away from the pain? 

She was afraid of getting hurt, yet... 

She was even more afraid of letting him go. 

"Endymion..." she asked, quietly staring at the fire. "If I asked you to hold me right now... would you promise not to let me go until after I have gone to sleep?" 

Her desperate plea cut into his train of thoughts, his lost emotions, revealing a venerable man. He got up and moved to her side of the fire, then lay down aside her while stretching his arms around her. "I won't let you go." 

She seemed pacified with his promise as the both of them stared into the fire, content, yet breaking apart inside. 

**** 

Selenity awoke with a start, her heart pounding in her chest and her nerves doing funny things to her insides. She couldn't recall even having dreams as vivid as these. Perhaps they were a sign, or just a figment of her imagination. 

Dawn was slowly approaching and Selenity vowed that for once she would be ready before Endymion. She reached over and moved his limp arm from around her waist, almost regretting the loss of his warmth. But there was no time to worry over that, she told herself as she headed for the river to wash up. 

She didn't want Endymion to know she'd been crying. 

**** 

When Endymion finally awoke and found Selenity gone, he panicked. Had he just found her, only to lose her again? His inner logic told him she hadn't been taken by force because she would have put up a fight... 

...and if it had been that good-for-nothing Syphis, either he or that bandit would have been dead by now. So logically, that left only two choices: either Selenity had wandered off, or she ran away. Wandering off he could believe, but would she really run away from him? Had their friendship/relationship/whatever-it-was strained so much that she couldn't stand the sight of him? 

He grunted. 

To hell with all this logic. 

He went with his instincts and took off running towards the river with only one thought: find Selenity. 

And find her he did, albeit in a very awkward moment. She had her back to him, but Selenity was chest deep in the rushing flow of the river, humming quietly to herself as she scrubbed the dirt from her body. 

Beautiful. That was the only word for the vision he saw before him. 

As he took a step closer, a rather noisy twig snapped beneath his weight, giving away his presence. Selenity of course heard the snap, gasped loudly and nearly dunked herself completely underwater. Her long wet hair clung to her body as she looked about nervously. 

"Who's there?" she asked in a timid voice. No answer. "Endymion? Is that you?" 

Endymion smiled. Smart girl. He decided it was safe to answer. "Selenity! Where did you go?" 

She shrieked a little louder. "Don't you dare come any closer!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because I'm bathing, you idiot. My clothes aren't dry enough yet, and I hardly think you would expect me to present myself to my brother looking like some dirty animal." 

True to her word, her dress and other various garments lay out on the grass to dry. For once she hadn't fallen into the water fully clothed. 

"And just because you've seen me unclothed before does not give you the right to look any time you please!" 

She'd read his mind. 

Endymion couldn't help chuckling to himself. That girl was truly something else... 

Still, he was free to go for a swim of his own, even if it happened to be in the same river. He would just take extra precaution not to come near her. 

_'Not likely,'_ he thought mischeviously. With that thought, he removed his tunic and headed upriver that was deep enough for diving. 

**** 

She couldn't resist it. 

There were only so many perfect opportunities that a person could have during a trip to fully get back at the person they were with. She couldn't help but find that now was the best time for this opportunity. Of course she was still confused about why she rushed to change and dry off. Was it really for revenge or just seeing Endymion in his naked glory? 

She decided the latter was just as good as the prior, thus both were a done deal in this brilliant plan of hers. 

She continued to tip toe up stream where Endymion bathed, in hopes of fulfilling her plans. By the time she had arrived at the given destination, Endymion was already completely submerged within the deep water and was frolicking about within it. She couldn't help but turn red at the sight before her. Almost like a mere-man he was only with a deep male dominance surrounding him as he swam about. 

_'Trust Endymion to be the sprite,'_ she thought with a sigh as she tore her eyes away from the lean body and to what she was looking for. His clothing was sprawled on a nearby rock, messily. Sneaking through behind the bushes, she quickly found her way to the destination. That was after stepping on a couple of twigs that alerted the damn man to an alert position (strange how he was able to look so dignified so quickly while naked). 

"Who is it?" 

She let out a giggle after finally reaching his clothing. 

"Hi! I'm borrowing these for a moment." She waved his clothing around slightly before making a dash for it, barely able to contain her laughter. "Thanks Endy!" 

"SELENITY!" He went chasing after her, completely naked. His arms pumped at his side to quicken his stride. He caught up to her in no time, and by then she had already tripped and fell, only to roll on the ground clutching her stomach, as the laughter would not cease. 

Endymion frowned, standing over her like an avenging angel. 

"My clothing?" He asked gruffly. 

Barely able to point to the clothing sprawled on the ground, she continued to laugh. 

He couldn't help but smile—after he was fully clothed again, that is. 

**** 

The rest of their trip was a sullen daze both comforting and prolonging. There were moments of laughter, warmth, and softness passed by through both as they journeyed on, but there was never truly a deep satisfaction and complete for there was too much contemplation on both parts as the road towards Avaria came closer and closer to an end. 

_'When I first looked into his eyes, I saw destiny. Why is it that when I look in his eyes once again that it is all I see? A knight in shining armor, what a beautiful fantasy I had… what changed it all? What made everything become so impure?'_

Her thoughts stared at the back of his head, her hand tightly grasped by his as if he was afraid to let go because she would do something stupid if he did. 

It was stupidity on both parts that made such untarnished love to be rusted and breaking. 

_'But it hasn't always been this bad,'_ she thought, _'he has always been sweet when it mattered… although cruel the rest of the time.'_

He looked back at her then, checking on her, his eyes gazing up and down, wanting to see if she was doing okay... 

_'Those eyes...'_

Her heart raced, like it did so many other times when her eyes meet his. Dark azurite blue eyes, so cold, so stiff, so raw... 

_'If only he didn't have those eyes...'_

And then she wouldn't have fallen this hard and become so confused. If those eyes didn't exist she wouldn't have had this crazy adventure with this hard headedly obtuse man, nor would she even be "married" to him... 

"...What happened back there... did that really make us really husband and wife?" She asked suddenly, as he turned his head to stare back at her again, looking at her in surprise. 

And, with those eyes, a distant look was found within them as he took a deep slow breath before saying, "I wish it had." 

She didn't read into the comment. 

**** 

They were playing a very dangerous game. Endymion knew that, finding himself in the brink of utter explosive nonsensicalness. He wanted a chance. He wanted her to give him a chance to show her that he was someone that could make her happy. That being married to him wasn't really that bad. 

But she wasn't giving him a chance. 

Even though she gave into him the night before, she wasn't giving him that chance. He could tell, by the way she was careful not to touch him, preferring to be stiff when sitting next to him. Nor was she willing to look into his eyes, in fear that maybe he would ensnarl her into his trap. 

That was exactly what he wanted to do though. 

He wanted that chance. 

He wanted it right now... but... he was already too late, as he observed his surroundings. The sloping hillside, the sweet air, the familirance of the land around him... 

They were in Avaria already. 

It was too late. 

  
  


*** 

  


CP: *sighs* It took me awhile to get into the mode back to writing. I'm just really tired and awful at it lately. Especially since I've been obsessing about other stuff… like Hikaru no Go! HnG is such a CUTE manga! I think everyone should check it out! *pouts* Anyways, this time it wasn't only MY fault that this chapter took so long (although bulk of the fault was mine), but Lyssa took awhile too! So yeah! 

In other words, I write such lame ANs, why do I even try? 

Ely: CP's too cute to be lame... and I haven't written for the longest time either. School does that to a person. But in 3 weeks... I won't be in school anymore! *cheers* 


	11. Eleven

After several months of being chased about foreign lands by enemy soldiers, filthy bandits, a disgruntled knight, and the doubts of a fleeting heart, Selenity discovered how much she had taken the word 'home' for granted.   
  
Just over the swell of green hills where she and Endymion now stood, the castle of Avaria magnificently stood its ground, as if to ward off any evil thoughts of those who even dared to think of waging war upon it.   
  
Avaria was not a country to be trifled with.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Call It Destiny  
  
by Elysia and Eternal Angel  
  
ely_chan@yahoo.com, stargazing12@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 11  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Endymion stood stiffly next to the princess, trying not to focus on the breeze rustling through her hair or how the shadows of the glen danced upon her flawless face...  
  
He kicked himself mentally. Why couldn't he free himself of her? This was never meant to be, he had told himself a hundred times during the last leg of their journey. His mind knew that for a fact.  
  
But his body and his heart said something very different.  
  
"I forgot how beautiful the countryside of Avaria is this time of year," Selenity spoke suddenly, jerking Endymion out of his endless inner struggle. "I haven't ever seen it from this side of the castle." She raised her arms above her head, dancing about in the cool breeze. "Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"I suppose so," he replied woodenly, trying to strike out the angelic image before him but having no luck. This girl really had no idea what she did to him with just the slightest action. Even now, after all they had been through, he couldn't bear to lock his heart up.  
  
Was it really too late for him? For them?  
  
Truthfully, only two things stood between them: their stubborn feelings and the blessing of her brother, the king.  
  
The former was more like a brick wall.   
  
Selenity, deciding not to wait for Endymion to take the lead, danced gleefully down the front of the grassy knoll towards the home she had missed for so long. The noonday sun glanced off her hair, making it shine like gold.   
  
"Hurry up, Endymion!" she called back to him. "You've been so slow lately!"  
  
He started after her, wanting to protect her from the outside world, but knowing now that task was all too impossible. He couldn't even protect her from the dangers of his own emotions; how could he stand a chance to do otherwise?  
  
He knew what he had to do. Endymion made a vow to himself at that moment, that he would let nothing, within his power, hurt Selenity again.   
  
With just a few strides, he caught up to the princess and took her hand in his. Surprised at this gesture, Selenity looked down at their intertwined hands, then back at him curiously.  
  
"It's time to behave more like a princess, Selenity. We can't let your brother know about all of our adventures, now can we?" He gave her a slight smile.  
  
Selenity blushed and looked away.  
  
"I don't think my brother would mind that much, he always let me have free reign to do whatever," she responded, "Although I think that some of the things that had happen breached beyond the distance of freedom he had let me have. But this was not my fault. I didn't ask to be kidnapped."  
  
"Not your fault you say? How about when you made that mistake and took the path where the bandits were?" Endymion scolded her.   
  
Selenity rolled her eyes. "Even you said you were going to take that same path. Therefore, it wasn't my fault. It was destiny. It's always destiny's fault."  
  
Destiny, Selenity realized, was exactly what it had been from the very start when she first looked into his eyes. Destiny was what she had seen that day, and destiny was what followed them like a shadow as they ran through the trials and distraught. It was destiny that made it so that they were marrie—  
  
But that wasn't true. They weren't. They didn't believe so in their hearts. That stupid declaration meant nothing to him except away to protect her. Endymion was nothing more than her brother's friend who had promised to return. He wasn't someone sent by destiny, but someone sent by the orders of her brother.  
  
He didn't really care about her.   
  
But, that didn't matter anymore. She was home, once she came back to the palace, she could part her ways with him, never having to see him again, never having to listen to him lecture about how unprincesslike she was and how she was just that. A princess, a trinket for the kingdom, something pretty and special, but not really.  
  
"Selenity," his deep voice called out to her, as Selenity broke from her perplexing thoughts. "I thought you were in a rush? Come on, let's go. Only a few more miles and we'll be there."  
  
"I was just thinking of how wonderful it would be to finally be parted from you," she responded, attempting to speak defiantly. But her attempt fell short as a dark silence shaped itself between the two as they resumed walking towards the castle together, with less mirth.   
  
Unbeknownst to either of them, a shadow stealthily trailed behind them as they approached the center of Avaria.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Endymion couldn't help but feel the reality of her words sink in. Once they got into the palace, they'd be on their separate ways. She will go back to doing her princess duties, marry some prince and move to some distant kingdom where she would pester and annoy him with her immature ways, whereas he would be gone, fighting rebellions, slaying suspicious men, and then settling down with some country bumpkin that would always greet him as a smile when he returned, ask him about his day, and make promoting comments about how wonderful that was.   
  
It would be just like he had wanted.   
  
Why was it then that something inside of him broke?  
  
Endymion contemplated this, oblivious of the group that followed him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several feet away from the castle's entrance, Selenity got a second wind and took off running. Endymion didn't bother to keep up with her this time because he knew she was finally home, safe and sound. As for him, that was another matter...  
  
Selenity burst through the castle doors in a very unladylike manner, as if the last month and a half had no effect on her whatsoever. "I'm home!" she called out cheerfully, skipping down the stone steps like a child.  
  
"My Lady? Lady Selenity, is that really you?" A maid appeared from another room, hearing the voice of her young mistress but scarcely able to believe that it was truly her.  
  
"Miranda!" Selenity squealed, rushing towards the woman. The woman enveloped the princess in a warm embrace. "Glory be, child! I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see you again! Everyone in the castle has been anxiously awaiting your return."  
  
Selenity smiled happily. "I can't tell you how happy I am to be home." She suddenly noticed Endymion still standing several feet away at the top of the stairs. "It's all thanks to him, you know," she said to Miranda. "If my brother hadn't sent him out after me, who knows what Sylathia would have done with me?"  
  
Miranda bowed toward Endymion, a look of deep gratitude evident in her expression. "My thanks go to you, gracious sir, for bringing our princess back home. If it pleases you, sir, the King can be found in the main hall. I am sure he'll want to be notified of your arrival and hear your report."   
  
She turned back to Selenity and gave her a once over. "And as for you, my lady, you are in serious need of a proper bath. I can't allow the court to see you looking like this! Your dress is in pieces and your hair! Oh, your beautiful hair has so many rats and tangles in it!"   
  
Endymion nodded his head and set off in the direction of the main hall. As he passed by Selenity and Miranda, who were deep in conversation, Selenity stopped him with her hand. "You won't leave without saying goodbye, will you?"  
  
He couldn't help but look into her eyes once again and recall the hundreds of emotions that dwelt within. "Of course not, Princess. You have my word on that."  
  
She gave him a simple smile and let Miranda lead her away to her chambers.  
  
'If only I could say something more,' he thought to himself.   
  
But there was nothing he could say now. Not here.  
  
They were no longer within the world they created on their journey.  
  
Besides, what would he say?  
  
'Something to reassure my own worries.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
After such a warm homecoming, Selenity couldn't help but still feel a looming emotion within her beneath this façade of happiness. She recalled Endymion presenting her to her brother shortly before his own departure. She remembered the moments their eyes touched, before departing, and she remembered how his broad back was before he walked away, right out the double doors.  
  
Oh, she knew she would be able to see him again. But she knew that it would never be the same as the time they were spending traveling back with one another. He could no longer treat her like before, with his teasing, his brash behavior, and his swift actions.  
  
Their relationship was never going to be the same again.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a racket outside of her window. She looked down from it then, as she moved away from the mirror where Miranda was conveniently brushing her long hair, only to see a crowd of men. As she squinted to see more clearly, she saw one of the men look up and wave to her.   
  
It was Syphis.  
  
She stared at the crowd as they were pushed into the large doors by the palace guards.  
  
For some reason, she didn't think things were settled down just yet.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Endymion heard the commotion as he spoke to the King about several of the events that occurred when he had escorted Selenity back to Avaria. Andrew looked more or less pleased. "So you're telling me that Selenity knows something that Sylathia wants? Did she tell you much about it?"  
  
"Not really," Endymion responded. "She didn't tell me much about what it was. I just know it's a crystal that holds the key to determine the kingship of Sylathia."  
  
"Damn." Andrew muttered, pacing the distance of the room. "That's not good, that means she'll still be in danger. She should have just told them where it was and then returned. That way they'll leave her alone after this."   
  
Andrew sighed and looked up then, "Thank you though Endymion, for saving her. I know that she may be a handful sometimes, but thank you for bringing her back all in one piece. If there is anything you want, anything at all, you must name it and it shall be yours."   
  
'Selenity.'  
  
It was the first and last thing on his mind. It was the only thing he truly wanted. But he knew it was the only thing he could not have. Endymion shook his head. "No, it was my obligation and duty to do this task for my King and friend, therefore receiving anything for doing it would be an insult."  
  
Andrew gave a loud laugh and hit Endymion's back. "You're a loy—"  
  
They were then interrupted by the opening of the doors and the sight of a crowd pushed by servants.  
  
Endymion stared in disbelief at the band of bandits that followed them.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What is going on here?" Andrew whirled around from his place at the window as a gathering of unfamiliar people entered the room. Selenity, who had slipped into the room at the last moment, pressed herself against the wall in order to watch the proceedings without being noticed.  
  
The man in front gave a slight bow. "Your Majesty, I am known as Syphis, and I reside in the neighboring country. I have a problem plaguing me that I can no longer control on my own. My men and I have come to ask for your assistance."  
  
Andrew looked at Syphis skeptically. "What sort of problem?"  
  
Syphis took a deep breath. "To make it perfectly simple, I seek to gain the throne of Sylathia."  
  
Gasps of shock and surprise echoed from the people who were unfamiliar with the situation.   
  
"You want to claim the throne of Sylathia? That is no simple task." There was a note of scorn in Andrew's voice.   
  
"Your Grace, please let me finish," Syphis responded. "The man who currently rules over Sylathia has no blood ties to the royal family. He is an illegitimate child, a half-brother to myself. However, he was born before me, and mistakenly recieved the birthright of the crown before I could come of age."  
  
"That's quite a story you've concocted," Andrew replied, amused. "How can you prove yourself, sir?"  
  
Syphis stood tall now, ready to state his case. "There was once a story, passed down through the ages in Sylathia, Your Majesty. This story claimed that the royal family can wield an ancient magic so strong that it can either create peace and prosperity, or great havoc throughout the land and its surrounding allies. This magic is contained within a crystal that has been lost for many years."  
  
Andrew's eyes were full of mirth as he stared at Syphis. "Which brings us back to your first request. Why have you come here seeking my help?"  
  
"Actually, it is not your help I request, Your Grace," Syphis said. "I am here to ask for the help of of your sister, Princess Selenity, for she is the only one with the knowledge of the crystal's location. We discussed the possibilty of joining forces when she and her companion were in my camp several weeks ago." He held up his hand to avoid any interruption. "After much consideration, I have decided on a much stronger alliance that would benefit both of our countries."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"I seek the hand of Princess Selenity in marriage, Your Majesty," Syphis said triumphantly.  
  
Shock registered throughout the crowd; only Endymion remained silent.  
  
"What do you say, Your Majesty? Do you agree on such a proposal?" Syphis questioned the King, who looked at him with a contemplative expression.   
  
Andrew shook his head. "I cannot respond to you, it is not my decision. You're asking my sister to marry you; it's her you must go to for a response." He gestured toward the back of the throne room.  
  
The crowd suddenly parted down the middle to reveal Selenity at the back of the room. How had her brother known she was present? She looked through the crowd to familiar faces; at her brother, who looked at her with a questionable expression on his face; she looked at Syphis who waved at her, and at Endymion, who once again had an unreadable expression.  
  
She closed her eyes to breathe for a moment.  
  
This was the answer that their kingdom had been searching for the longest time. They always had contemplated how to get in good terms with this long lasting enemy, and by her marriage to Syphis and his ascent to the throne, this would have solved it all. It was already a lot for Andrew to let her make this decision up for herself.  
  
But her heart... it didn't want...  
  
She looked at Endymion again.  
  
'Do you have something to say? Anything at all? Tell me, what should I do?'  
  
She still couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
  
'Endymion…'  
  
He looked away from her.  
  
She made up her mind.  
  
"I agr—"  
  
It was then that Endymion's loud voice boomed out into the room forcefully. "She can't. She can't marry Syphis."  
  
"And why is that, Endymion?" Andrew asked, undoubtedly puzzled.  
  
He was silent for a moment, ready to give his answer but not sure how it would be received.  
  
On the other side of the room, Selenity stared wordlessly at Endymion. And it was at that moment that the wall between them crumbled away. She realized what he was about to say.  
  
But would there be any feeling behind his words?  
  
Could she believe him this time?  
  
The fateful words left Endymion's lips. "She's already married to me."  
  
Gasps of shock filled the court. Even Andrew had a skeptical look marring his brow. After several moments of mulling over this sudden revelation, he turned to his younger sister in hopes for an answer.  
  
"Selenity?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
EA: I must admit that I have forgotten a large part of this plot. I don't even know if what I wrote is even relevant to previous chapters. But being as this is said and done, I'm still happy we finally got this going and would like to apologize for any inaccuracies. My motivation to write has been somewhat shot lately and I'm slowly trying to get my groove back. I do hope you enjoy this installment and thank you very much for all the wonderful emails that we have been getting! Hopefully another one or two chapters before the end. Yay for us!  
  
Ely: Thanks to cherii's persistence, I too was able to get my writing back up to speed. It's been so long! Please let us know what you think of this story. Comments and suggestions mean a lot to us. Thanks! 


	12. twelve

Her mother used to tell her bedtime stories about dashing knights wearing shining armor, seated on a snowy horse that was slightly temperamental, saving sweet princesses ("like you," her mother said affectionately) from dragons and monstrous creatures galore.

She always adored those types of stories, dreaming that a handsome knight would come and save her from the horrors that she had to face.

And he did, a handsome knight came, eyes a glistering blue, hair as dark as night, freeing her from her imprisonment and returning her to her home.

But the events that came after did not fit the stories her mother told her. The knight was fickle, his emotions ever changing, with a sharp mouth and senseless bantering; he was not what she had imagined that he would be.

Yet she still fell in love with him, even though everything inside of her told her it was a big mistake. And it was, this love, this emotion, all these affections were clearly a mistake...

That's when she had remembered the other stories her mother used to tell her. How it was always the princesses and the princes that lived happily ever after...

Never was it the princess and the knight.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Call It Destiny   
by Elysia and Eternal Angel  
Chapter 12 

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Selenity?" She heard her brother's voice, usually very cool and calm--now transformed into shock--call out to her, pulling her away from the strange trance she had fallen within caused by Endymion's words. It could be possible that the occurrences in their trip (including their mock marriage in the camp) would not be valid. Not when the entire façade was for self-perseverance. But now, for Endymion to announce such a thing in front of her brother, the king, was too much. This would truly mean that their marriage was legally binding and real. But if the love was not, well, then it could never be.

Selenity closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath before glancing at Endymion with a firm look on her face.

"Forgive me, but I cannot make such an important decision at this time," she announced to her brother, "for I hold no affection for either of these men." Well, that was partly a lie.

"The knight Endymion and Syphis of Sylathia have both expressed their desire for your hand, my sister," Andrew replied, clearly confused with the proceedings. "Will you choose between them, or will I, as your brother and king, have to choose for you?"

"Make no mistake, I will certainly choose the better of the two, but that will be determined by a number of things," Selenity affirmed. "Before I make my final decision, they will have to prove their utmost loyalty and sincerity, not only to me, but to Avaria. In the case of Syphis, this means he will have to swear not to attack our country without foresight. And in Endymion's case, he must defend Avaria with his very life, as he swore to do."

"Is that all you ask of them?" Andrew questioned. "It seems a very small task indeed."

Selenity smiled. "My dear brother, I assure you that this is no small task. With one man being an Avarian and the other from Sylathia, not only will they have to prove themselves to me, but they will also have to work together in doing so." She let a small laugh escape her lips. "And if you had seen them when we first encountered one another, you would know I have given them a most challenging task."

She cast glances at both of the men in question. "Gentlemen, let the battle begin."

-------------------------------------------------------

That woman, Endymion couldn't help but curse in utmost distaste, was a horrible, spoiled, witch. If only he could get his hands around her dainty neck for subjecting him into such a task... with him out of all things, he would have had extreme pleasure in wringing it.

Endymion shot a glare at the princess in question as she walked along side Syphis, chatting with him joyfully although he could have swore she hated that man the day before. He let out a loud grunt and Selenity turned around and shot him an amused look. "Now, now Endymion, you should consider yourself lucky. Dragon slaying is a very important task. It usually takes at least a half a dozen trained soldiers to take down one dragon... but I do believe the two of you can manage to get rid of a dragon... together, don't you?"

"As long as he doesn't get in my way." Endymion grunted back.

"I'm sure he won't." Selenity responded back.

Endymion glared at her. "I don't see why you have to come too. Isn't it dangerous? Why did the king allow it?" Endymion said, remembering when Selenity announced she was following the two men up the mountain to the dragon's lair also. He recalled Andrew calling her towards him and the two of them discussing the matter. However, Selenity was here so obviously she had won out the conversation with her brother.

The man was obviously wrapped around that woman's finger.

Just like another man he knew all too well.

"Because, who else can judge this but me? I mean, I ultimately make the choice of who is my husband... don't I?" Her sickly sweet voice made him want to reach his hand over to her neck and...

Endymion grunted.

Selenity smirked at him and turned back to Syphis who was obviously amused by their exchange. "Where were we, Syphis?"

Grabbing onto that man's arm (which made Endymion grit his teeth), Selenity linked it with her own as the three of them climbed that bloody mountain together.

Endymion hoped that the dragon would eat a few, if not all, of Syphis' limbs.

-----------------------------------------------------------

They set up camp at sunset, and Selenity sat near the fire and basked within its warmth. Staying out like this under the stars in the woods reminded her of her time with Endymion in Sylathia.

"What would you do when if you became King?" Selenity asked Syphis, who was busy gazing at the stars before turning to her to look at her in surprise. "You expressed your want to gain the throne of Sylathia."

Syphis stared into the sky. "My father was a kind man. When he was king, he dreamt up so many projects and hopes of what Sylathia would become. Avaria is a country with such much richness and resources. I believe that Sylathia holds the potential to be just like Avaria. My wish is for Sylathia to become a nation with its own richness and beauty that would bring the world to awe. The country is in current disarray. With the new king that is anything but selfless, the country has started to waste away from what my father was trying to build it to be."

He turned his gaze toward her. "I seek to make my country great. Is that not the same as what you wish for Avaria?" Syphis asked her, his eyes serious and deep.

Selenity looked at him with a soft expression. "You're right. That's what I seek for Avaria also. For it to be great... let me ask you something then, if I were to tell you where the crystal was, would you take back your request for my hand in marriage?"

"No, princess," he said firmly, surprising her. "Because I do believe you are someone that could truly bring greatness to Sylathia. Not because of your connections to Avaria, but I do believe your heart can bring about a new change in Sylathia.

"The secret of the crystal's location would not be given to just anyone. The fact that you were told where it was only confirms my beliefs. You are a person can bring about change and beauty. Is it wrong for me to want to monopolize that?"

Selenity closed her eyes and sighed. "No, I suppose not. But it really all depends on how you do in this competition. I'm anxious to see how things reveal themselves."

Syphis chuckled and got up from his seat by the fire. "As you wish, dear princess. Good night."

-----------------------------------------------------------

As the fire began to die down, Selenity retreated towards the far left of the three tents that had been set up for each member of the party. Although her brother and several of her attendants had strictly advised her not to enter the tent of either of the men while away from their inquisitive eyes, she couldn't help but reminisce about her recent adventures involving tents. After sharing a tent with Endymion so many times during their travels, it didn't seem to faze her, except for one thing.

Endymion.

Where was that man, anyway?

Selenity realized she hadn't seen him the entire evening, not since she had been talking to Syphis. Once they had finished their meal, off he went, into the depths of the forest somewhere.

_No doubt to 'commune with nature,'_ she thought slyly. Endymion was always doing some strange thing or another. But it was that odd behavior that seemed to make him so mysterious... so dangerous... so exciting...

So forbidden.

As she lifted the flap to her tent, she heard a rustling of the leaves in a tree behind her, but paid it no mind. After her first adventure in the woods, she came to recognize that many of the sounds she encountered were mostly harmless.

But harmless sounds rarely reached out and took hold of a person's arm.

Selenity gasped and whirled around to find herself face to face with the aforementioned missing Endymion.

Willing her racing heart to slow down, she clawed at his powerful grip on her upper arm. "Endymion!" she hissed. "How dare you sneak up on me like that!"

He smiled that quirky smile of his, the one that used to make her legs go weak at the sight of it. "Had no choice, princess. Not with him around."

Selenity raised an eyebrow. "Not with who around? Syphis? Don't tell me you're jealous, Endymion. It isn't like you." She knew very well he could be possessive, but jealous? If his jealous streak was anything like his possessive nature, then she could very well be in trouble.

He didn't answer her question. "Come with me, princess. There's something I want you to see." Endymion took her hand and led her further into the woods.

After a few moments of silence, Selenity spoke. "Endymion? There's something I want to know."

"Can't tell you where we're going, princess. That's my secret for now."

"It's not that..." she trailed off. "I want to know... since we returned to Avaria, you've only called me 'princess.' Why is that?"

He didn't look at her right away, keeping his eye on the path ahead of them. "Because it's the proper thing for someone like me to do."

"But on our journey home, you were always calling me by my first name. Why was it not proper then?" Secretly, she wanted to hear Endymion say her name again. There was something about his voice that moved her... so deep, so warm, so sincere...

So passionate...

...that she was almost afraid of the feeling it gave her.

She was afraid that if he said her name once more, she would fall in love all over again.

He smiled secretively, placing a finger on her lips. "I can't answer that right now, princess. Besides, if I do, you'll miss what I wanted to show you."

"And what is that, Mr. High-and-Mighty Knight?"

"This." He pointed out and her gaze followed.

Selenity gasped at the sight before her. Endymion had brought her through the thick woods to a hillside high above their campsite, and from it, she could see above the trees and beyond to the sea that bordered the western side of Avaria. The sunset was just about over, but a tiny sliver of sun still peeked above the edge of the horizon. As the breeze drifted by, it was strong enough to shatter the reflection into a thousand pieces and swirls of reds, oranges, pinks, and purples danced upon the water.

"It's... incredible. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life," she breathed softly, as if she would break such a glorious picture by making a single move.

Endymion leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I have, and she's standing beside me."

And for once in her life, Selenity actually found herself utterly speechless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes

EA: It's not as though we forgot about this fic, no, it haunts us every night before we go to sleep and once again when we wake up. It's just that many other things haunt us as well -- like school, sleep, laziness, procrasination, shopping sprees, and stuff like that. Sorry for taking so long. We'll try and work on timing. But don't expect anything from us anytime soon -- our lives are chaotic. Though if anyone is willing to tutor me in physics, hell, I'll work on it weekly if I must.

Ely: and I really have no excuse, other than proofreading algebra textbooks for 8 hours a day all week has nearly fried my brain, even more than school ever fried it. It's what I get for reading all the textbooks I ignored in college. But like EA said, we'll do our best to finish this once and for all.


End file.
